


Total Drama Showdown

by Kgman04



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collaboration, Competition, Crossover, Gen, Long, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kgman04/pseuds/Kgman04
Summary: Written in collaboration with Bbhinton15 from the Total Drama Wiki network, twenty-four teenagers have been chosen from birth to compete in one of the most outrageous reality shows of all time: Total Drama Showdown. A parody crossover of Total Drama and the hit series, Xiaolin Showdown, the chosen ones have been split up into the sacred teams of the four elements to track down Chris McLean's Legendary Mystic Supernatural Shen Gong Wu, hidden around some of the finest areas of the world. Traveling in a large aircraft that resembles an ancient dragon, the teams must find the Wu to be declared immune and receive the unearthly object for their own use, each and every day. The team or teams placing last must attend the Banishing Ceremony, and choose one of their own members to have their Belt of Life removed, resulting in a walk through the dreaded Pathway of Shame and fall down the Drop of Shame. The chosen ones will be eliminated day by day, until one outlasting soul wins the titles of Showdown Master and Shoku Warrior, claiming all the Wu and the grand prize of $1,000,000.





	1. The Not So Great Journey of a Thousand Miles

The camera panned along the outside of a long, green, gleaming flying vehicle. It reached the nose of it and zoomed into the cockpit, where renowned TV host Chris McLean greeted the audience.

"Welcome, TV viewers! You're watching the hottest new reality show to ever be aired on your stale television networks." He pointed to someone out of the frame. "Just kidding. Heh. Alright, no network jokes in the pilot, _fine._ " He cleared his throat. "Here, on this show, you'll be watching as twenty-four teenagers compete to search for the Legendary Mystic Supernatural Shen Gong Wu. That's a mouthful, so I'll be calling them 'Wu' for short. They'll be travelling around in this aircraft, getting dropped off in places all around the world in search of these mysterious Wu. They'll all get sent back home, one by one, until one Showdown Master remains! They'll get to keep all the Wu and win the grand prize that most of them are _really_ here for: a million big ones. That's enough to buy a million lottery tickets. Or a hundred thousand five-dollar footlongs!"

He frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I don't think the math on that's right. Whoever wrote that line is _fired._ " He tucked his phone back into his pocket and pointed at the camera. "So kick your feet up, grab a can of pop, and tune in to this _killer_ season of Total... Drama... Showdown!!"

After the theme song had played, the scene cut to a mass of teenagers milling around in a deserted airport. A few of them were idly chatting, but the majority of them were simply sizing each other up.

One girl pursed her lips and asked, "What are we doing here? This is so boring. I skipped the mani half of my mani-pedi to get here on time and they're _late._ "

"Wanna stop complaining?" a stout, polished boy snapped.

Before the girl could retort, a different girl pointed off to the distance and shouted, "Look!"

A large, long, flying green object came toward the teenagers.

The same girl who noticed the object nervously said, "Uh, guys, I don't think that thing is gonna stop in time...."

"Ahhhh!" the teens all screamed, scattering into different places as the flying vehicle landed where they previously stood.

Chris McLean soon opened a door on the vehicle's side and greeted, "Welcome, kiddos!"

A loud, hot-headed girl took a few steps toward him. "You could've killed us!"

"But, I didn't," Chris pointed out. "Anyway, how about we get all of you inside, and then I'll start explaining everything."

The doorway was very narrow, forcing the contestants had to stand in a single-file line and enter one-by-one. Chris stood by the other side of the doorway to keep track of every contestant.

"Albert!" Chris waved as the first competitor entered. "Welcome to T-D-S!"

The boy looked around and nodded. "I was meant to be here. I was meant to win!"

Chris nodded unsurely. "Yeah. Whatever makes you happy, dude. Alice!"

Alice dragged her luggage inside and groaned. Her short, jet black hair was tied into a half-ponytail. "What did you think we were supposed to do the entire time we were down there?"

"... Talk?" Chris suggested. "Make some friends!"

The newly-arrived diva scoffed in response. "Who makes friends on these shows? Everyone should've come here to _win._ Where's the confessional? I need to vent."

Chris pointed to Albert. "Sheesh, relax. Stand to the side and we'll introduce everything in due time!"

Alice folded her arms and stood next to Albert. She whispered to the cameraman. "Pssst! Over here!"

The camera focused on her and she took a few steps away from Albert. "Alright, this is my time. So, first impressions. This plane-thing is pretty tacky. I mean, green? Not the most flattering color. It's also--"

" _Alice!_ " Chris boomed, getting her attention. "Leave my crew alone!"

She rolled her eyes and whispered to the camera, "You'll see more of me later, don't worry."

The next girl had already boarded, and patiently waited for Alice to finish. "Hi, Chris. I'm Alyssa."

" _I'm_ supposed to introduce you," Chris clarified in irritation.

Alyssa frowned. "Oh. Sorry."

Chris sighed and pointed to the other two contestants. "Just stand over there."

Alice gave Alyssa a once-over. "So... what brings _you_ here?"

"Well, I'm definitely here to win," Alyssa replied, "but I hope to make some friends along the way, too!"

"How cute," Alice said, giving the camera a quick wide-eyed look of disgust.

Albert walked over to Alyssa and stuck out his hand. "I'm Albert! And I was made to win this competition!"

Alyssa shook his hand and playfully responded, "We'll see about that, Al."

The next contestant dragged her luggage through the doorway and groaned. "What is this thing? Where's my bed? I better have a room to myself."

"All questions will be answered soon enough, Angelina," Chris stated as he gestured to the other contestants. Angelina cumbersomely lifted her luggage, and accidentally set one of her suitcases down on Albert's right foot.

Albert shrieked. "Ow! Geez! Watch out!"

Angelina ignored him and pulled out her camera. "Selfie!"

She extended her arm upward and snapped a picture of herself, using her other hand to form a peace sign and sticking her lips out. Alyssa blinked as the camera flashed, then rubbed her eyes. "Ow."

Angelina looked at the photo and sucked her teeth. "Literally, none of you are photogenic. I look good though. I'll just crop you all out."

"I was not meant to be photographed," Albert admitted. "Now a sculpture of me? That's more my style."

Angelina ignored him and continued taking pictures of herself.

A male voice boomed, "Yo, yo, yo, the winner has arrived!" 

Chris introduced, "Blake! You ready?"

"Heck yeah, man, I'm in it to win it - not like it's even a question." Blake noticed the other competitors. "Not with this competition, anyway."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bet your bark's worse than your bite."

Blake winked and slid over to her. "Wanna find out?"

"Creep!" Alice scoffed, turning away from him.

Blake casually flexed his biceps in front of Alyssa and Angelina, who was still swiping through photos on her phone. "Yeah, not to brag or anything, but I've already been to four different continents. I basically know what over half the world looks like at this point. I've got this game in the bag."

"Really? Which continents?" Alyssa asked.

"Uh," Blake hesitated, "North America... South America... West America..."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow as Blake started to sweat. "And... India."

"Nice!" Albert complimented. Alyssa slapped her palm to her forehead.

The next contestant entered, carrying a skateboard in one hand and a bag of luggage in the other.

"This is Bradley," Chris stated.

Bradley greeted the other five contestants. "What's up, bros?"

Angelina indifferently asked him, "What's with the skateboard?"

He looked down at his skateboard, then tucked it in under his arm. "Just a hobby, looking to pick it back up. Gotta show the world how awesome boarding is!"

"I'm next!"

Everyone directed their attention toward the door, where a girl entered, then tripped over... nothing.

Chris looked at the fallen female figure. "That's Bronwyn."

He knelt down to help her up, but Bronwyn quickly stood up and fixed her hair. "Whoops! Hi, guys! It's great to be here, and I hope to get along with you all!"

She walked to the group of contestants and stood between Albert and Angelina.

"Are you okay?" Albert asked.

Bronwyn nodded. "Happens _all_ the time, don't worry."

The next contestant entered carrying three suitcases, two regularly-sized, and one abnormally large. She nearly dropped the larger suitcase, letting out a controlled shriek.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Hello, Eleanor."

"Um, hi, Chris," Eleanor nervously grinned, shuffling over to the contestants.

Blake sneezed, then looked up in surprise. "Huh. That's weird. I'm not sick."

"It could be allergies," Bronwyn suggested. "I mean, I'm allergic to pollen."

Blake shook his head. "I don't think so, I'm only allergic to cats."

Chris folded his arms and glared at Eleanor, causing her eyes to widen. "Oh, uh, I was, uh, hugging my cats before I came here, sorry."

"You... hugged your cats?" Alice asked, confused. Blake sneezed again.

"I knew they were going to miss me!" Eleanor defended.

Bradley looked around the room. "Huh, lots of chicks so far. Nice odds."

"Excuse me?" Angelina said, looking up from her phone. She glared directly at him, causing him to slowly back away. He mumbled to himself, "Alright, scratch her off the list..."

The next contestant entered, wearing a clear scowl on his face. He noticed the group of contestants and walked over to them, without saying a word.

After an awkward pause, Chris stated, "Aaaand, contestant number eight! That's Garrett."

"Hi!" Bronwyn smiled, offering her hand for a handshake.

Garrett replied with a cold glance, causing Bronwyn to slowly lower her hand and pretend to fix her hair. "Gotcha."

Chris welcomed the next contestant, a burly girl. "Welcome, Hilda!"

Hilda looked at Chris and said, "This machine... it soars?"

A few snickers emerged from the group of contestants, and Chris replied, "Uh, yes. But we'll get to that bridge when we cross it."

"We are crossing bridges?" Hilda inquired. "I was not told of this. Are these bridges safe?"

Chris grimaced and pointed to the other contestants. "Just stand over there."

Hilda skipped over Albert. "Hello! I am Hilda." She shook his hand. 

She then walked to Alyssa. "Hello! I am Hilda." She shook her hand.

Hilda continued down the line. Blake looked over at Bradley and asked, "Is she seriously going to introduce herself to _everyone_?"

When Hilda reached Garrett, she said, "Hello! I am Hilda." 

Garrett reluctantly shook her hand and said, "If I had a dime for every time you said that, I wouldn't even need to compete on this show anymore."

"Hmm, I believe you would have..." she counted on her fingers. "... only 80 cents! That would not be enough to replace the prize, no?"

"It's... an idiom," Garrett flatly stated.

"That is not a very nice word for you to call me," Hilda said, hurt. She walked over to Blake and stood next to him.

As Hilda set her bags down, Bradley asked, "Uh, Chris, who's this?" He pointed to a girl who was not formally introduced and was not previously there.

"Isadora?" Chris asked. "How'd you get there?"

Everyone looked at her, and she blushed. "I just walked in. I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Well, say hello to Isadora, everyone," Chris shrugged. Isadora quickly hid behind Alyssa. "Sorry! I don't like the spotlight very much."

"Sweetie, you signed up for the _wrong_ TV show then," Alice laughed. "There are cameras _everywhere._ "

Angelina posed as she looked directly into one. "Perfect for me, though. Always get from this angle. It's my good side."

Chris scratched his head. "How'd she get on here without me noticing... huh. Next up is Julie!"

Julie smiled and waved at the group, and a small glimmer caught her eye. She noticed Alyssa's earrings and suddenly began to tear up.

"What the-- are you okay?" Bradley asked, rushing over to her.

Julie let out a small sob and said, "No, no, I'm fine, it's just, on the way here, my bag of accessories got lost! I had these _beautiful_ bracelets and earrings."

Alyssa walked over to Julie and put her hand on her shoulder. "Aw, don't worry, you can borrow some of mine in the meantime!" 

"Really?" Julie asked, quickly looking up at Alyssa.

"Sure!" Alyssa nodded. 

Alice whispered to Angelina, "Who would want to wear _her_ stuff, though?"

Angelina responded by showing Alice her phone. "Which filter looks better?"

Alice swiped her finger all the way to the left on the brightness setting, rendering the entire image black. "That one."

Angelina rolled her eyes and walked away from Alice.

"Here comes K.C.!" Chris announced, as a tall male entered. He shook hands with Chris. "Aw, man, it's awesome to be here! Oh, wow, Chris McLean. Man, you look so young on TV!"

Chris's eyes widened, and then he gently touched his cheek. "Wh-what?"

K.C. didn't notice and moved on to the contestants. He waved eagerly and stood next to the rest of the contestants.

The next contestant entered and examined the area. "How exactly does an aircraft like this have any aerodynamic ability? The material used to create it is far too dense to stay suspended in the air without the use of an engine more powerful than the GE90-115B, which is impossible to have manufactured."

Chris blinked. "You just said a _looot_ of words I didn't understand, man. Everyone, this is Maxwell."

Maxwell frowned and walked to the group, and stood beside Garrett and Bronwyn. "I plan to use my intellect to make it to the end. What are your strategies?"

"I'm a pretty great singer, so place your bets on me for a talent show!" Bronwyn excitedly said. Garrett and Maxwell snickered.

"What?" Bronwyn asked innocently, looking back and forth at the boys.

A short female competitor stood in the doorway. "I'm Mia."

Chris sighed. " _I'm_ the one who introduces you, Mia."

" _Everyone_ gets introduced by you," Mia said in disgust. "I chose to be different."

Alyssa raised her hand. "Actually, I also introduced myself--"

"Oh, someone alternative!" Mia said, smiling. She began to walk toward Alyssa but then stopped. "Do you also like to go against the grain of society? Why do you dress like everyone else, then?"

Alyssa looked nervous. "Uh, not really? I introduced myself accidentally."

Mia's smile dropped. "Oh. I guess I'm on my own then. As usual."

She set her bags down and sat on them, then looked around. "Aha, first person to sit. I set the trends before they begin and I revive them when they've died! I was meant to show the world how it's done."

Albert pointed at her. "I like your attitude!"

Chris greeted the next girl, who posed seductively in the doorway. "Natalia! Nice to see you. Not sure I wanted to see that much of you, though."

Natalia looked down at her bare-minimum of an outfit. She then looked at Chris. "Oh, I get it. I don't judge, don't worry."

She picked up her luggage and approached the rest of the group, smirking as Chris realized her implication.

Garrett rolled his eyes. "How immature."

"Oh, live a little," Natalia said, elbowing him.

"Where's the rest of your outfit?" Garrett mocked.

Natalia walked her fingers up his arm. "Somewhere with the rest of your fashion sense. A polo shirt? In _this_ decade? Gross." She playfully adjusted the collar of his shirt and then walked away with her bags.

The next contestant was almost the complete opposite of Natalia. Chris, still feeling somewhat insecure about the recent insult, mumbled, "This is Raina."

Raina asked Chris, "Is the pressurization in this aircraft sufficient for the decreased O2 levels in the higher zones of the atmosphere? Because that'd be really dangerous if it isn't."

Chris groaned. "What is with this cast? First Maxwell, now you?"

"Humph," Raina pouted, taking her luggage to the group of contestants.

Maxwell offered his hand to Raina. "Finally, someone capable of holding a conversation! I'm Maxwell."

Raina hesitantly shook his head, and smiled. "I'm Raina. Pre-med student!"

"I'm pre-law!" Maxwell excitedly replied.

"And I'm pre-bored," Alice chimed. "Can we keep this moving? My feet hurt."

The next contestant, a lanky male with bags he could probably fit five of himself into, approached Chris with a confident grin.

He howled, "Yo, yo, yo! What's up, guys? Russell has arrived!"

Everyone remained completely silent. Hilda waved excitedly. Chris looked around for a distraction. A cricket chirped off in the distance.

Chris pursed his lips. "Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. Go stand by the other contestants, Russell."

Russell sauntered over to the group and asked, "How's it been hangin' so far?"

No one responded, once again. He nodded. "Alright, alright, dope."

"Scott!" Chris patted the new contestant on the back as he entered. "What's up?"

The boy shrugged and struggled to try to carry two suitcases, a bookbag, and a guitar case.

Scott began to walk to the contestants but lost his balance. "Whoa!"

His guitar case went flying into the air. "I got it!" Bronwyn declared, running toward it.

Blake's eyes widened, having remembered Bronwyn's lack of coordination as displayed earlier. "This won't be pretty."

Surprisingly enough, Bronwyn caught the guitar case, then helped Scott up.

"Thanks so much," Scott said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't know what I would've done with a busted guitar."

"No problem," Bronwyn smiled.

Before anyone could say anything else, another male contestant entered and stated, "Everyone might as well quit now!"

The room's direction shifted to the over-confident player. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Thomas. I see you brought your ego along with your luggage."

"I don't need my ‘ego' to let everyone know that this game is mine," Thomas said, striking a pose. He picked up his luggage and ignored everyone's dirty glares.

"He should be a sure-fire ratings booster," Chris snickered to himself. He turned to the doorway, to see a female contestant adjusting her bra. "Uh..."

She looked up. "Oh, don't mind me."

Chris folded his arms. "This is Tina." 

Tina threw her head back and adjusted her hair, then waved to the contestants. "Hey."

Angelina muttered something inaudible under her breath, which drew Tina's attention. "What'd you say?"

"Hm?" Angelina innocently asked, looking up. "Nothing."

The next contestant to enter was a mountain of a human, and he barely managed to fit through the door.

Chris nearly broke his neck trying to look up and greet the contestant properly. "Wally! How's the weather up there?"

"It's supposed to be different?" Wally frowned. Then he shrugged and progressed toward the other contestants.

Alyssa noticed, "It's getting crowded in here..."

Chris assured, "Don't you worry, only two contestants remain."

The next contestant arrived with one suitcase, and a very large, thin container.

"Guess you're William!" Chris determined, looking at the last two names on his originally hidden index card.

William looked around and stated, "This color scheme is very flat. It could use some peach tones."

Chris nodded slowly. "Uh. Right. I'll let the set team know. Moving right along."

As William walked over to the group, Chris let out a sigh of relief. "We made it, everyone. Please welcome contestant number twenty-four, Zane!"

Zane entered eagerly, flipping through a book with untranslatable characters on the cover. He walked past Chris without saying a word.

"Yo! Zane!" Chris called. Zane continued walking until he bumped into Wally. 

Zane looked up from his book. "Please be more aware of where you place yourself, sir."

Wally growled, "Please be less of a dork, _dork._ " He smacked Zane's book out of his hands.

Zane gasped. "I've lost my place!"

Chris clapped his hands and called, "Alright, alright, settle down, everyone, I bet you're wondering what'll be going on here."

"We're here for the million bucks," Blake bluntly stated. 

"Well, yes, there's that," Chris said. He began to pace back and forth. "You guys are all here for the grand prize, but do you know exactly how you're gonna get there?" The contestants murmured. "Every day, your main goal will be to retrieve the Legendary Mystic Supernatural Shen Gong Wu, or 'Wu' for short. These Wu have strange powers that defy the laws of physics, human properties, and even the time-space continuum, which is why it's important that you guys find them before someone else on the planet use them for malicious purposes. The thing is, we don't know where these Wu are until they decide to 'activate' themselves."

Angelina asked, "So, they're like cell phones? You need to get them activated first?"

Chris frowned. "... Sort of. When a new Wu activates itself, we'll fly over to as close as we can get to it, then drop _you_ guys off to retrieve it. The first team to get to the Wu gets to keep the Wu for the rest of the competition. The team that had the hardest time or did the worst overall job of trying to get it has to vote off one of their own team members at the Banishment Ceremony!"

He gestured over to a different room, where two sets of bleachers stood tall. "At the Banishment Ceremony, you'll be voting off a member of your team. The person with the most votes has to have their Belt of Life removed, take the Pathway of Shame, followed by the obligatory _Drop_ of Shame!"

Chris's eyes widened in realization. "That reminds me. Chef!" He clapped his hands, and Chef entered carrying twenty-four various robes, in four different colors, with white belts around them. "You guys are gonna have to wear these."

Alice cringed. "Those look gross."

Hilda clapped. "This fabric reminds me of home!"

Natalia rushed over to Chef. "I call the pretty red one!"

Chef put his hand out and stopped Natalia. "Nuh-uh, missy, you'd best be calmin' down." 

"The color of your robe depends on your natural element," Chris stated. "Which you guys _probably_ don't know. So I'll tell you now. Bronwyn, Natalia, Raina, Blake, Scott, and Zane. Your natural element is Water, so go ahead and take the blue robes."

Natalia frowned. "But I wanted the red one."

Chef groaned and shoved the blue one in her face, then pushed her off to the side.

Chris continued, "Alice, Alyssa, Isadora, Maxwell, Wally, and William! Your natural element is Wind, and your robe color is silver."

"This is a nice shade of light charcoal," William noted as he examined his robe. Wally shook his head.

"Next," Chris stated, "Eleanor, Hilda, Mia, Albert, Garrett, and Thomas! Your element is Fire."

Mia gave a thumbs-up. "Predictable."

They collected their red robes, leaving Chef with a stack of tan robes.

"Ew, I have to settle with those?" Angelina grimaced.

Tina stated, "I look _so_ good in beige, oh my gosh."

Chris finished, "And the rest of you: Angelina, Julie, Tina, Bradley, K.C., and Russell, your natural element is Earth."

The remaining six collected their robes. Chris chortled, "Oh, and if you didn't figure out on your own, the people you share your element with are your teammates. So make nice... or don't! From now on, you'll be referred to as Team Water, Team Wind, Team Fire, and Team Earth."

Eleanor, who was examining the area, asked, "What is this thing anyway? It's not any plane I've seen. Not that I've seen many."

Chris proudly replied, "It's the D.O.J.O. One of the most elite and innovative flying vehicles in the world!

"Does it stand for anything?" Eleanor questioned.

Chris walked over to her and snapped, "Don't object, just observe!"

"And where are we supposed to change into these robes?" Maxwell asked, intervening. "Surely, we have our own rooms?"

Chris laughed, "Uh, yeah... sure. Right over there." He pointed to a door.

The door led to a hallway with four more doors. Russell peeked into a one, which revealed six beds, three lined against each side of the wall. "This looks like prison," Russell moped.

"This is so much better than what they had in Boot Camp!" Thomas cheered, comfortably reclining on one bed. "Ahhh."

Garrett stayed behind in the room with Chris, and asked, "Is there anywhere in this, uh, 'D.O.J.O' that's private?"

Chris thought for a second. "Not really. Except for maybe the bathroom."

 **Garrett:** _(enters the bathroom, then notices the camera)_ There's... there's a camera in here?! Chris, I thought you said this was private!

 **Chris:** _(pokes his head into Garrett's confessional)_ This is a reality show, personal space no longer exists! And this is the confessional, actually. Use it to tell the viewers your true feelings about, well, anything. Except me. Don't talk about me in here. _(gives Garrett an "I'm watching you" motion, then leaves)_

 **Raina:** Everyone here seems really nice so far. I think I have a good chance of making it far in this competition! _(adjusts her blue robe)_

 **Albert:** Fire! It represents me so well! The fire in my body to win this competition is ready to burst!

 **Bradley:** I like it here. A bit of a downgrade from what I'm used to, but I think it'll be fun.

 **Hilda:** _(looking at the toilet in awe)_ What is this device? It is wondering my mind.

 **Maxwell:** Hmph. Placed on Team Wind. I have a feeling the producers just threw all of the lackeys in one team and thought, "Aw, that seems unfair, let's put in at least one sensible person." Whatever, I'm not going to let them stand in my way. This million, and all of the Wu are all going to be _mine._

 **Bronwyn:** _(sits down, then slips and falls into the toilet)_ Okay, who left the seat up?!

Suddenly, Chris blew a whistle. The contestants, now changed, all rushed back to the main room.

Thomas stood right in front of Chris and saluted him, "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Chris backed away. "Right. I didn't think it'd happen this early, but the very first Wu has activated itself."

The contestants gasped, and Chris continued, "It's called the Mantis Flip Coin. Whoever uses it can, well, flip. Really awesomely. And to really high heights."

"What's that useful for?" Wally scoffed, "A gymnastics contest?"

Chris suddenly exited the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alyssa asked.

Suddenly, the floor beneath the contestants disappeared, and all twenty-four of them were plummeting back down.

They landed in a pile at the base of a cliff. A large body of water sat before them.

Garrett sat up and brushed off his robe. "I didn't even realize we had taken off. Where are we?"

He looked around and saw Zane, scrambling to run off to the side, still intently reading his book.

Chris appeared shortly after, descending with the use of a parachute. He landed and declared, "The Mantis Flip Coin is somewhere around here. If I were you, I'd try the sea. The first team to grab the Wu wins it. Since this is everyone's first time, I'll cut you all some slack. No one's getting eliminated tonight, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to get that Wu!"

Blake emerged from the pile and gloated, "Well, my element _is_ Water, so this shouldn't take very long." He jumped into the sea, then quickly surfaced back to the shore, chanting, "I see sharks, I see sharks, I see sharks!!"

Everyone immediately glared at Chris, who shrugged innocently. "What do you think, I put them there?"

A flashback sequence began with Chris standing by the shore, talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Alright, now, come a little closer..." Chris spoke, looking up at a cargo plane.

He asked, "What kind of sharks are these? .... No, I mean, will they tear a human to bits? ..... Perfect. Drop 'em!"

The plane released a number of vicious sharks into the water, then sped off. As a test, Chris tossed a raw steak into the water. After about five seconds, a shark spat the steak out back to Chris, returning nothing but the bare bones.

"I've out-done myself," Chris said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Returning to the actual challenge, Thomas looked at his team. "C'mon, Team Fire, we aren't gonna let a few sharks stop us from nabbing that Wu, are we?"

Hilda growled, "I have no fear of these 'sharks'!"

Thomas grinned. "That's the spirit!"

"Spirit?" Hilda gasped, looking around. "Where? Is it the spirit of my great-half-uncle? He was part-feline."

Eleanor immediately looked at her. "Feline?"

Hilda noticed Eleanor's contained excitement. "Felines appeal to you?"

"Are you kidding? I love them!" Eleanor exclaimed.

The two of them continued to chat until Garrett separated them. "Alright, ladies, focus, we've got a challenge to win."

Mia wondered, "Why do we have to win? We should come in second. Runner-ups are usually the most underrated people out there."

 **Garrett:** I've been with my team for _three minutes_ , and they've already managed to annoy the crap out of me.

 **Mia:** My team has a pretty interesting assortment of personalities. No one seems to be a carbon-copy of anyone else I've met, which is a plus! 

**Thomas:** I'm definitely the brawn of Team Fire. From what it looks like, Garrett might be the brains, and... I don't think we have a beauty. 

Team Water gathered in a circle to discuss their strategy. Blake stated, "Well, as team captain, I think we should--"

"Team captain?" Natalia, Raina, Bronwyn, and Scott asked in disbelief.

"I don't see anyone else stepping up to be a leader!" Blake argued. "Especially not him!" He pointed to Zane, who was still reading his book.

Raina yelled, "Zane, join us! We're strategizing!"

Zane turned a page and continued reading.

"Water _is_ our element," Scott stated, trying to direct the attention back to the challenge. "So this should be pretty easy. Maybe we can split up into two groups of three--or, well, one group of three and one group of two--to cover more ground and find the Wu. That way if we run into a shark, we're not alone."

Bronwyn agreed, "Good thinking."

Natalia echoed, "Yeah, you're _so_ smart."

The two girls suddenly glared at each other, until Blake asked, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 **Blake:** Scott's totally stole my idea! Granted, I never got to say it out loud, but he definitely knew where I was going with it.

 **Raina:** I'm a bit nervous. My team doesn't seem to be getting along already, and I don't know what to do about Zane!

 **Zane:** _(flips another page)_ Oh, wow, talk about a plot twist! _(flips yet another page)_

Team Earth stood by the cliff and conversed.

"I just got my hair done," Tina defended. "No way am I going in there."

Angelina glared at her in disbelief. "You're going in."

Tina gave Angelina an annoyed glance. "Did you not just hear me? I _just_ got my hair done. Do you know what that means?" She looked at Angelina's hair. "Hm, probably not."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Angelina snapped.

Bradley began, "Uh, girls--"

Tina pointed to Angelina's hair and insulted, "Is that a mop on your scalp? I can't tell."

Russell and K.C. restrained Angelina from attacking Tina, and Bradley ordered, "Okay! Look! Guys! We have to settle down if we want to win this."

Angelina's arm broke free, and she tried to slap Tina, but instead knocked Bradley unconscious. 

**Bradley:** _(rubbing a red spot on his cheek)_ Things are starting off _great_ over here on Team Earth.

 **K.C.:** Man, Angelina and Tina don't seem to like each other too much. They're super catty. Julie, on the other hand, doesn't seem too bad!

Fortunately, Team Wind was faring well. Maxwell asked, "Who here is a strong swimmer?"

"I guess I'm decent," Alyssa volunteered.

Wally puffed out his chest and answered, "I'm a great swimmer."

Maxwell looked to William, Alice, and Isadora, and received no reply. "Alright. Let's split up into pairs, then. I'll swim with William, Wally can swim with Alice, and Alyssa can swim with Isadora."

"Hop on my back, missy," Wally told Alice.

Alice folded her arms. "Um, what? No. You probably have back-ne."

"The heck is that?" Wally asked.

"Acne," Alice matter-of-factly answered, "on your back."

Wally shrugged. "Fine, your loss." He jumped into the water to search for the Wu, and Alice remained on the shore.

A bit to their left, Alyssa asked Isadora, "You _can_ swim, right?"

Isadora gave no reply. "Um," Alyssa said, looking around for no reason, "Alright."

 **Alyssa:** Isadora's a quiet girl. _Really_ quiet. It worries me. Is she going to be useful for the team?

 **Maxwell:** Naturally, I took charge from the beginning. It's only a matter of time before the rest of the team refers to me as their leader!

Bronwyn, Natalia, and Scott decided to become one of Team Water's groups, and Blake and Raina as the other. The group of three didn't swim very far before encountering a vicious shark.

"Eek!" Bronwyn shrieked, swimming behind Natalia, who swam behind Scott, who nervously waved at the shark.

The shark snapped its jaws at Scott. In response, Scott gasped, and realized he was inhaling water. He flailed his limbs in a panic and rose to the surface. The limb-flailing warded away the shark.

 **Scott:** I'm not a _huge_ swimmer, and definitely not a fan of sharks just swimming past!

"That worked?!" Natalia gasped, before remembering she was underwater. She quickly swam up to the surface next to Scott. Bronwyn looked at the camera in disbelief and rose to the surface as well to reunite with her team.

Hilda and Eleanor both surfaced the water, gasping for air. Garrett and Thomas followed shortly after.

"I'm not the best at holding my breath down there," Garrett choked.

Eleanor stated, "Me neither."

Hilda and Thomas nodded in agreement, with Albert surfacing right in front of them. "I was _not_ meant to do this," he thought aloud.

Garrett realized, "That's probably why we're on Team Fire. Water's our weakness."

"Makes sense," Eleanor frowned. "On a different note, where's Mia?"

Mia surfaced shortly after. "I can't find it anywhere. Not even with this scuba gear."

"Why'd you bring scuba gear with you...?" Albert asked, bewildered.

"It _was_ for an outfit," Mia declared, "Then I realized I could use this in the challenge."

 **Mia:** Don't look at me like that. Soon everyone's gonna be wearing scuba gear, while I'll have moved on to the next fashion statement. I'm ahead of the game, for, well, pretty much everything.

Chris noticed the contestants swimming, and grabbed his megaphone. In his worst attempt of emulating pity, he announced, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say it'd be in the water? My apologies. I meant to say it's at the top of the cliff."

" _WHAT?!_ " Every contestant gave Chris a deathly glare. He didn't even wince. "That's right. Get a move on, it's only a half-hour show, people."

Team Water was fairly far out into the sea. Blake groaned, "Is he serious?"

"Well, we've got to catch up," Raina sighed. "Best get moving."

Team Earth and Team Wind made it back to the shore first, with Team Fire not too far behind. 

"Alright, cliff-climbing," Wally excitedly stated, "Let's do this!"

He grabbed on to a groove in the cliffside and began to scale up the cliff, with the rest of his team following after him.

Team Earth reached the cliff seconds after, and Julie gasped. "Oh, no, they're going to get the Wu first! We've got to do something!"

Russell and Bradley began to climb up the cliff, despite some trouble, and K.C. followed suit. He looked down and noticed Julie, Angelina, and Tina remaining on the shore. He asked, "Uh, aren't you guys going to climb?"

"My nails," Tina off-handedly stated.

"These heels will _not_ let me climb," Angelina defended.

Julie frowned, "I lost my cliff-climbing accessories."

K.C. gave her an unsure look and then stuttered, "W-well... okay."

As the contestants climbed, William and Russell were nearly neck-and-neck, the two of them not too far behind Wally.

William noted, "You're very persistent."

"Hey, competition is competition," Russell stated. "I mean, I don't play dirty. That's wack."

 **William:** Despite his... lack of eloquence, I'd say Russell's quite a down-to-Earth person. Pun-very-much-intended!

 **Russell:** William's pretty dope. I don't know if he's cool enough to hang with _The Russell_ , though, you know what I mean?

The two continued to chat, and Wally took notice. He missed a ledge and nearly fell off the cliff, then exhaled and continued climbing.

Russell realized, "Hang on, we aren't even on the same team."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'friendly competition'?" William asked. 

An annoyed Maxwell, whose pace was slowed down by their talking, snapped, "Ladies, if you're finished talking about the latest handbag to hit retail shelves, there's a challenge to win."

Luckily, for Maxwell, Wally had reached the top of the cliff and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu.

"I... am.... _awesome!!_ " Wally howled. "Woo!"

Chris spoke into his megaphone, "And, that's a wrap! Everyone back to the shore!"

Wally asked, "Uh, Chris, how do I get dow--"

The ground underneath him suddenly broke off of the rest of the cliff, and he plummeted down to the sandy shore, sliding past Russell, Maxwell, K.C., and William.

The twenty-four Chosen Ones were seen back at the sandy shoreline. Chris reiterated, "Team Wind wins the very first challenge!"

Wally, now in a wheelchair, beamed, and flashed the Wu to everyone.

"Congrats on nabbing the Mantis Flip Coin for your team!" Chris added. "In second place, we have Team Earth. Team Fire gets third place, and Team Water wins the honor of _last_ place, for getting too far _into_ the water! How ironic is that, getting screwed over by your own element!"

Blake groaned, "Maybe if we actually had our complete team participating..." He shot Zane a glare. Zane was _still_ in the same position he was before the challenge even started.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses. Luckily for you guys, no one's getting eliminated on the first day. As decided by the greatest host on the planet, Chris McLean." He winked into the camera.

After a short pause, he set off a bullhorn into his megaphone. "Now, get back into the D.O.J.O.!"

The contestants scattered off, and Chris laughed. "Ah, I love my job." He turned to the camera. "You've witnessed a small sample of what's in store for these teens as they travel all around the world for these Wu. With a whopping twenty-four contestants, and twenty-five more episodes, something good is bound to be in store for you every week. Tune in next time to see more laughs, more pain, and best of all, more _total drama._ Only here on Total.... Drama.... Showdown!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep a running tab of Shen Gong Wu at the end of each chapter in case you're curious. It seems sparse and redundant now, but there'll be over 40 Shen Gong Wu in play by the end of the season.
> 
> Team Water (0)
> 
> Team Wind (1) - Mantis Flip Coin
> 
> Team Fire (0)
> 
> Team Earth (0)


	2. The Hunt for the Third-Armed Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty-four Chosen Ones search for their second Shen Gong Wu - the Third-Arm Sash. Friendships bloom and tensions flare across the four teams, and it all leads up to the first Chosen One taking the Drop of Shame.

Chris closed the confessional door behind him, and waved to the camera. "H-hey! Don't film _me_ coming out of there, dudes!" He adjusted the collar on his shirt and fluffed his hair, then cleared his throat. "Now, I'm ready."

Gesturing grandly to the camera, he grinned from ear-to-ear and began the introduction. "Last time on Total Drama Showdown! We met twenty-four new faces that are all here for one thing: a million bucks. But if they want to get their hands on a single dollar, they're going to have to put in some work. Every week we'll be travelling around the globe in search of my Legendary Mystic Supernatural Shen Gong Wu--"

He cut himself off to take a deep breath, "--or Wu, for short. We split them up into four teams of six - Team Water, Team Wind, Team Fire, and Team Earth, and the kiddies barely got to say hello before it was time to find their first Wu! Team Water was out of their element - actually, they were _in_ their element, but that turned out to be their downfall. Team Wind took home the gold, and poor Wally took a massive fall, landing butt-first into the sand. Dude's gonna need some serious healing time. Oh, well! There's still twenty-four of ‘em left, and we'll be saying buh-bye to someone tonight! Who will it be? You've got to stick around to find out, here on Total… Drama… Showdown!!"

In the long line which wrapped around an entire room, the contestants impatiently stood, holding serving trays. The room was nearly empty except for four dining tables.

The line began in front of a counter, with Chef Hatchet lecturing the contestants. "A'ight. This is how it's gon' be. I make the food. Y'all take the food, y'all sit down with the food, and y'all eat the food. No 'if's', 'and's', or--"

"But," Maxwell interrupted, "What if one of us is allergic to an ingredient contained in the food, and--"

Chef roared, "Boy, what did I just say?!" 

**Maxwell:** I have an _extremely_ specific list of dietary restrictions that was provided to the producers a week before I arrived. _(he pulls out a copy from his back pocket and begins to read it)_ "No processed foods, no trans fats, and all barf needs to be perfectly cooked to medium-rare." Uh, that should say beef.

Chef calmed down and took a scoop of a white, creamy substance, and tossed it on Raina's plate.

Raina shrugged. "Hm, mashed potatoes. Not really a breakfast-food, but, it'll do."

"Mashed potatoes?" Chef snickered. "Uh, yeah, mashed potatoes."

Thomas was next in line. "Load ‘em up, Chef! Everybody knows breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You gotta start your day right!"

Chef placed a scoop of "mashed potatoes" on Thomas's plate and hurried him along. "Next!"

Wally began to roll to the counter, but Thomas placed his hand on Wally's shoulder and rolled him back slightly. He scooted back in front of Chef. "Hey, c'mon, Chef, I'm a bigger guy. I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"Get your hand off me or I'll break it off!" Wally growled.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, wheel me to pieces?" Thomas taunted. He placed his foot at the base of Wally's wheelchair and forcefully kicked it away, sending Wally rolling out of the dining area and into the confessional.

 **Wally:** That dude doesn't know who he's messing with! He's gonna pay! _(he stares at the confessional door)_ Uh, can someone wheel me outta here?

The line continued until it got to Tina. She asked, "Um, do you have anything without any carbs, sugar, or fat?"

Chef pointed to a sink in the back of the kitchen. "Water."

"Oh," Tina frowned, before Chef placed a noticeably larger scoop of "mashed potatoes" on her tray.

William approached his team's table with a tray of food and took a seat. Wally, wheeled back into the dining area by Isadora, muttered a few words under his breath while staring daggers at Thomas, who was sitting with his team.

Alyssa worriedly asked, "How long do you think you're going to have to be in that?"

"He fell off a cliff," Alice coldly reminded her. "I _think_ it's gonna take a while."

"I'm just wondering!" Alyssa defended.

Alice pointed her fork at Wally and said, "We're going to have to pick up _your_ slack this week, so you'd better come back a million times stronger once you're walking again! Got it?"

Wally rolled his eyes and attempted to eat a spoonful of mashed potatoes, but it slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor beside Maxwell.

"I'm just as fine as I was before!" Wally insisted. He tried to flex his biceps, but a loud "crack" was heard, followed by him slowly lowering his arms. The rest of his team sighed.

 **Maxwell:** Am I worried? A bit. Wally's a jerk, and an idiot, and he smells, and his hairline's a bit crooked, but he's our best player. I don't know how we're going to make it through these next few challenges if they're all about strength.

 **Alice:** With Wally out of commission, we don't have much muscle left on the team. Maxwell is a toothpick and William is thinner than Chef's last two strands of hair.

 **Alyssa:** I have to say I'm a _little_ worried. Wally was our leader in a way last week, and without him in charge, our team could be all over the place now.

Over in Team Water's table, the six members were completely silent while eating their breakfast. Finally, Zane looked up from his book.

Blake noticed. "Did you _finally_ finish reading?"

Zane nodded, and his team breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Zane stated, "But that was the _best manga ever!_ Okay, look at this page."

He flipped through this book, then once he found the correct page, shoved it in Bronwyn's face. "Read it!"

"Uh," Bronwyn hesitated, looking at the foreign characters, "I... I don't..."

Zane scoffed and slid the book to Natalia. "Look, look, look!"

Natalia defended, "I don't read Chinese!"

Zane gasped and glared at her. She corrected, "... Korean?"

He nearly fainted before Natalia realized, "Wait, Japanese!"

"Even I knew that," Blake said.

 **Zane:** It's no surprise that I'm the most cultured person on my team. That should get me pretty far in this competition! Especially if we're travelling the world. I hope we get to go to Japan!

Zane slid his manga over to Scott. "Maybe _you'll_ appreciate fine art. Check it out!"

Scott looked at the open pages intently and nodded. "Yeah, totally. Maybe you should show some other people, huh?"

"Spread the wealth! Of course," Zane said excitedly, darting to Team Earth's table.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Scott looked at his team and admitted, "I couldn't read anything in there."

Bronwyn and Natalia giggled, then gave each other annoyed glances.

 **Natalia:** As the only hot girl on Team Water, it's _my_ responsibility to make sure the guys on the team have something worth looking at. Scott would understand, since he's doing the exact same for me.

 **Bronwyn:** Scott's pretty funny, and honestly, pretty cute. But I didn't come here to be distracted by cute boys! I came here to win. But I can still look at him, right?

Tina sat down with the rest of Team Earth, and examined her meal. "What _is_ thi--"

Zane slammed his manga next to her tray. "Good morning! Have you any interest in the Japanese comic art form, _manga_?"

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Tina angrily asked. "Go away! Bother someone else!"

Zane sulked and went back to his team's table. As he did so, Tina slowly pushed her tray of food away from herself. "I think I'll skip breakfast today."

Angelina gave Tina a once-over. "Isn't that what you say everyday?"

K.C. gasped and chuckled. "Oh, man."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Tina decided, glaring at Angelina.

"Why not?" Angelina asked, feigning sweetness in her voice. "Oh, those crusty ears of yours must be all blocked up. Can't hear a thing!"

Tina took a spoonful of her food and flung it at Angelina. She missed, and instead the food flew out of the dining area and into the confessional.

 **Bronwyn:** I mean, I know it's only been a few days, but he's so-- _(a mass of food hits the side of her head and she falls off of the toilet)_

Angelina asked in disbelief, "Was that supposed to hit _me?_ "

"What do you think?" Tina retorted. The two girls stood up continued to argue before Thomas, at Team Fire's table, turned around and barked, "Will you two _shut up?_ "

The girls stared each other down as they slowly sat back down.

 **Angelina:** I know Tina's just threatened by my gorgeous body and winning personality. It's not easy being this beautiful, you know?

 **Tina:** Whoever taught Angelina how to do makeup did _not_ like her. She looks like a clown that went through a car wash.

Eleanor and Hilda sat side-by-side. Hilda licked her lips as she ate a spoonful of her food. "Thith meal," she commented with her mouth full, "ith the food offuh the rich classth!"

"What?" Eleanor blinked. She noticed her food and thought, "My cats would love this."

She stealthily picked up her tray and snuck back to her room.

"Where's she going?" Garrett asked. He shook his head, then began to reluctantly eat his food. He noticed Thomas doing something with his food.

Thomas finished, then slid his tray to the center of the table. "Ta-da!" He turned the mound of mashed potatoes into a flattened skull-and-crossbones.

Garrett winced. "Playing with your food? Really?" Conversely, the rest of the team resisted in holding back laughs.

"Oh, lighten up, grandpa," Thomas said, putting his arm around Garrett.

"I'm not being a 'grandpa,'" Garrett defended, taking Thomas's arm off of him. " _You're_ being a two-year-old."

He stormed off before Thomas could say anything. Mia mumbled, "Touchy."

Albert noted, "I thought you said breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Of course!" Thomas said, pulling his tray back. "I just like to have fun first, you know?"

 **Thomas:** Now that I'm not back home, I can let my guard down a bit. I used to get picked on a lot, but after taking a good look at some of my competitors… I can tell that won't be a problem here. Except for Garrett. That dude seems like he's got a permanent stick up his--

 **Garrett:** I don't get people who play with their food. It's so childish. Meal times have rules that should be followed. And I was a person who was taught to follow rules.

 **Hilda:** _(stuffing her face with more food)_ Delithiouth! _(burps)_ Perhaps I should not eat in the restroom, but I must share the excellence of this dish with the world! Hello! 

Chris entered the dining area. "Howdy, our top twenty-four! Haha. Ready for your second challenge?"

"We haven't even finished breakfast!" Raina complained, reluctantly digging into her mound of mulch.

Chris wagged a finger at her. "Too bad! Shen Gong Wu don't care about meal time! We've got a new Wu on the loose. It's called the Third-Arm Sash. Looks just like a regular green belt, but when used, it's basically a giant... third arm."

"That sounds kinda gross," Tina commented.

Angelina called out, "Just like your face!"

Chris interrupted the two and warned, "Anyway, get ready to be, uh, 'deposited,' hehe. We're approaching it."

The two girls glared at each other, and the rest of the contestants slowly backed away.

 **Angelina:** Airhead.

 **Tina:** Bimbo.

 **Angelina:** Skank.

 **Tina:** Drama queen.

 **Angelina:** _(noticeably angrier)_ Attention-grabber!

 **Tina:** _(also angrier)_ Super-freak!

 **Angelina:** _(infuriated)_ Stupid little _(very long "bleep")_

 **Tina:** _(agitated beyond belief)_ Dumb, annoying, _(an even longer "bleep")_

As Tina stormed out of the confessional, Raina, Alyssa, and Bronwyn, who were standing outside of it, looked at each other in surprise, after overhearing the latter confessionals.

Julie teared up. "Why can't we all just get along like we did when we were younger? I wish we could just bake, like, a giant pie, and fill it with all of our bad feelings, then just toss it off a--"

Before she could finish, a hatch underneath them opened, along with a hatch in the dining area. Every contestant was dropped out of the D.O.J.O..

They landed in a jungle area, in front of an abandoned building. Julie muttered, "... plane."

The D.O.J.O. landed beside them. Chris hopped out of it and stated, "The Third-Arm Sash lies right in there!" He pointed to the abandoned building, which upon closer inspection, turned out to be a training dojo.

Blake skeptically asked, "So, you're telling me that all we have to do is go in there and get it?"

Chris shrugged. " _Whooo knoooows?_ " He set off an airhorn and announced, "Go get the Wu!"

The contestants all charged toward the dojo, including Wally, who was hurriedly wheeled inside by Isadora.

As soon as they opened the door, they froze. The dojo was completely empty, save for a cloaked figure sitting down cross-legged on the floor.

Wrapped around the figure's waist was the coveted Third-Arm Sash. Bradley looked around the room and walked toward the figure. "Hey, dude, if you don't mind, we're gonna need that." He reached for the Third-Arm Sash. The figure suddenly looked up, grabbed his wrist, and literally threw Bradley back to the crowd of teenagers.

"Who dares to enter?" the figure barked.

Chris poked his head into the dojo. "Yeah. It's not that easy. Everyone, meet Master Tung."

"Tongue?" Thomas snickered. Master Tung frowned. He yelled, "Third-Arm Sash!" The Wu glowed and extended toward Thomas, then slapped him repeatedly.

Chris continued normally as Thomas was slapped. "You've got to snatch the Third-Arm Sash off of his waist without him beating the pulp out of you. That _probably_ won't happen. The first team who gets the belt off of him wins the challenge, and the Third-Arm Sash! The team that does the worst job will be meeting me at elimination for the first time! Good luck, and don't mess it up!"

Master Tung glared at the crowd of frightened contestants. He declared, "Which of you weaklings would like to challenge me first?"

Everyone stepped aside and looked around at each other. No one wanted to be within a twenty-foot radius of Master Tung. Russell slowly raised his hand.

"You wish to challenge me?" Master Tung asked in surprise.

Russell's eyes widened. "Uh, no! Definitely, definitely not. Just, uh, can we talk with our teams for a second?"

Master Tung folded his arms. "You may confer." He floated to the back of the dojo.

Team Earth gathered in a small circle. Bradley asked, "So, who here is the strongest?"

"Maybe it's Angelina, with her man-shoulders," Tina muttered.

"Maybe you could kick him to death with your hobbit feet," Angelina spat back.

K.C. snapped, "C'mon girls, relax, we've got a challenge to win!"

Julie suddenly looked at K.C. and suggested, "Let's send K.C. in there!"

"Uh," K.C. hesitated, "Do you really think so?"

Julie giggled, "Of course! You're super strong." She wrapped her arms around one of K.C.'s biceps. K.C. nervously laughed.

Bradley became slightly annoyed. He shrugged, then loudly said, "Alright, then. Yeah. Let's see K.C. take on Master Tung _all by himself_."

Everyone from the other teams turned to Team Earth in surprise, causing K.C. to blush. "Oh, uh, hehe..."

 **K.C.:** _(writing on paper clearly labeled "Will")_ To my little sister, I leave my MP3 player. To my mom, I leave my favorite stuffed animal. To my dog, I leave… everything else. He deserves it.

 **Bradley:** I don't have anything against K.C. personally, but if Julie's all over him and hyping him up, maybe he's actually got the stuff to win this for us.

Master Tung stood still as K.C. approached him. Master Tung cracked his neck, back, and shoulder in preparation. 

K.C. cracked one of his knuckles. "Oh, ow, wow, that hurt." Team Earth groaned. 

"So, like," K.C. prompted, "Do I need to bow or something? Or do they just do that in the movies? I just want to be culturally accurate."

Master Tung rolled his eyes and approached K.C. menacingly.

K.C. balled up his fists, closed his eyes, and charged. "Graaaaah!"

"Hm?" Master Tung hesitated. He stepped aside, and K.C. continued charging until he ran through a pillar.

He assured, "Uhhh, I'm okay!"

The now unstabilized roof collapsed on Master Tung. The contestants gasped.

"Do... do we win?" Tina asked, unsure. Master Tung burst out of the ruins of the collapsed roof and flew into the air toward K.C.. In a panic, K.C. lifted his hands up and some of the rubble from the ruins flew into the air and knocked Master Tung offcourse.

Some of the contestants gasped. "Whoa… What was that?... Did he just…"

 **K.C.:** _(looking at his hands)_ What the… 

Master Tung recovered from the mishap and called out, "Third-Arm Sash!" The sash tightly wrapped around K.C.'s torso several times. It then unwound very quickly, causing K.C. to spin out of control and crash into another pillar. This time, the roof collapsed on him. Master Tung snickered and folded his arms. "Try again."

 **Julie:** Aw, I really thought K.C. would've beaten him. He was pretty cute when he got beat up, though. 

Team Wind huddled together and began to whisper. Maxwell stated, "Well, since he's obviously tougher than we thought, I think we've got to take him down as a group. We'll wear him down and just try our best."

"... Seriously?" Alice asked in disbelief. "That's all you got?"

Maxwell defended, "Do you have any better ideas? I don't think so."

 **Maxwell:** As a man of intellect, I don't particularly associate myself with things at brutish as ambushing an old man. However, if no one else is willing to step up to the plate as a leader, I will _gladly_ place myself in that role.

The six members of Team Wind lined up opposite Master Tung, with Isadora behind Wally in the center. "Lemme at him!" Wally demanded.

Isadora ran as fast as she could, wheeling Wally straight ahead at Master Tung. Wally let out a battle cry.

"A mechanical weapon?" Master Tung said teasingly. He effortlessly jumped over the two of them. Isadora attempted to halt, but instead both of them crashed into another one of the dojo's pillars.

Alyssa and Alice charged toward Master Tung. Alyssa cried, "Hee-yaaaaaah!"

She attempted to swing a punch at his chest, and suddenly, a gust of wind blew him backward.

"... Whoa," Alyssa gasped, staring at her fist. Master Tung took the opportunity to grab Alyssa and Alice's arms and toss them backward.

 **Alyssa:** _(still looking at her fist in awe)_ What the heck was that? It was like... a punched... gust of some sort.

Maxwell and William remained. Wally yelled discouragingly, "Come on, string beans!"

They both ran toward Master Tung and attempted to sweep-kick him, but Master Tung leaped into the air and immediately dropped back down, landing on top of the two boys. "Another failed attempt," he concluded.

After Team Wind's misadventure, Team Water gathered together.

"We should split up," Scott suggested. "Like, two groups of three, then attack from both sides."

Blake scoffed, "Yeah, no. That's the same thing you said for the last challenge, and we would've been sent to elimination."

Scott frowned and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well, I'm out of ideas then."

 **Blake:** Scott's a good guy, but he needs to step back and see how a _real_ leader takes control of his team. This is my time to shine!

Blake opened his mouth to suggest something, but was interrupted by Raina. "I have an idea! What if we send in someone that seems weak? Maybe Master Tung will underestimate them and we can snatch the sash."

 **Raina:** I will _not_ let myself fall into the background! I've seen many reality shows and I know that that is _not_ the sign of a winner. I need to make my presence on my team known!

Zane folded his arms. "So, what are you trying to say? You want to send yourself in? Aha! Burn!" He looked around at his team for affirmation.

Raina instead looked at him with irritation. " _No,_ if anyone should be sent in, it should be _you._ "

"Yeah, you haven't done a thing so far!" Natalia realized.

Blake shoved Zane toward Master Tung. "You heard the lady! Have fun!"

Master Tung gave Zane a once-over and laughed. He slowly walked up to Zane and stared him down, then looked up at Team Water. "Who dares to insult me with this challenger?"

Zane shrugged and paced around. "It was her idea."

"I shall give you a free hit," Master Tung taunted. "Go ahead." He playfully placed a small target board on his cheek.

Zane uncomfortably shifted around in place. "I'm not a very violent person..."

"Oh, come on!" Blake complained from the door. "Just punch the dude! Sock him right in the jaw!"

Master Tung glared at Blake, who jumped behind Scott. After a few seconds, Zane sat down on the floor. "What if we determine the winner another way? How about an anime trivia competition?"

Master Tung let out a grunt and punted Zane across the dojo, slamming him into a wall. "Ow." Raina covered her face with her hands.

 **Raina:** Okay, maybe that wasn't my best idea, but no one else seemed to have any.

Over at Team Fire, Hilda suddenly had two black bars underneath her eyes. She forced a team huddle. "Here is the layout of our attack."

Eleanor asked, "Uh, Hilda, when did you put Black Out underneath your eyes?"

"Now," Hilda said, ignoring Eleanor, "We shall flank the enemy. Three enemies on the left side, and three enemies on the right side. Then, we attack!"

Thomas simplified, "So, it's just an ambush?"

"Essentially," Mia nodded indifferently. "An overused plan, but it works in this case."

Garrett suddenly ordered, "Let's have Albert, Mia, and I on the right, and Eleanor, Hilda, and Thomas on the left."

Albert excitedly stated, "I always have been more of a right-hand man! I like the way you think!"

The contestants assumed their positions and stared down Master Tung.

"Surrounding the enemy," Master Tung commented. "A good strategy."

Scott punched Blake's shoulder. "See, I told you we should've done that!"

Master Tung added, "But it shall not work!"

Hilda went on a rampage and began wildly flailing her arms at Master Tung. He simply avoided her limp limbs and tripped her over.

Eleanor approached him slowly. "I wish I had my cats to attack," she hesitantly stated, before giving a pitiful slap, which missed. Master Tung gave her a look of pity, and she slowly backed away.

"Alright, let's do this," Albert growled. "It's my duty to take you down!"

Before Albert could pounce, the Third-Arm Sash was suddenly ripped off of Master Tung's waist.

Everyone gasped and turned around to see Garrett with the Third-Arm Sash in his hands. Garrett smugly nodded. "I think we win."

 **Garrett:** Leave it to me to win the first challenge for my team. A true leader, am I right?

"Hey, that's not fair!" Bronwyn accused. "He didn't even lay a finger on him!"

Chris noted, "I just said you had to get the belt off him. No rules said you had to fight him! Team Fire wins the challenge, and the Third-Arm Sash!"

Team Fire cheered, with the exception of Albert. "Aw, I was so close to beating the snot out of him!"

Master Tung gave Albert a menacing glare, when Alyssa suddenly spoke up. "So, who's going to elimination, then?"

"Well," Chris began, "Second place goes to Team Wind, for not being dumb enough to send _one_ person out. And in third place we have... Team Earth!"

Team Earth howled as Team Water groaned, and Chris added, "Team Water! Last place. Again. And _this time,_ you'll be voting off one of your own teammates! Cast your votes in the confessional, and I'll catch you all at the first ever Banishment Ceremony!"

In the dining area, as the contestants poked at their seemingly-moving dinner, Team Water discussed amongst themselves.

"I think we should just be open as a team and say who we want to go home," Scott suggested. "Honesty makes for better synergy down the road."

Blake agreed, "Yeah, so I'll start. _I_ think we should vote off Zane for completely costing us the challenge!"

A few murmurs went around the table, and Zane defended, "I didn't even want to go! It was all Raina's idea!"

"That's true," Natalia pointed out. "Raina _did_ suggest that really, really, _really_ stupid idea."

Raina gave Natalia an annoyed glance. "I was just throwing out a suggestion and you all went along with it!"

The six of them continued fighting when over the PA system, Chris's voice was heard announcing, "Team Water, time to cast your votes!" Raina and Zane glared at each other before heading to the confessional.

The six members of Team Water sat on the bleachers provided for the Banishing Ceremony. All of them wore their traditional robes for the elimination, with their obligatory belts wrapped around their waists.

Chris entered the room and stood behind a podium. "Alright, Team Water, welcome to Total Drama Showdown's first Banishment Ceremony! Here, one of you will have your Belt of Life removed. Whichever person that is has to take the Pathway of Shame, followed by the _Drop_ of Shame, and can never, ever, ever return to the show."

He leaned into the contestants. " _Ever._ "

"So," he stated, less menacing than before, "If you hear your name called out, that means you're safe, and you can stay for another day. Scott!"

Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bronwyn and Natalia!"

The two girls cheered, then noticed each other and quickly stopped.

Chris looked at the three remaining players individually.

 **Scott:** Who did I vote for? Well, everyone brought up good points at dinner, but it all comes down to what's best for the team.

 **Natalia:** I voted for Raina. She's the one who picked _Zane_ to fight that old dude. What a stupid idea.

 **Bronwyn:** Scott and I talked it over. He's so smart! And cute. And… oh! Right! I'm voting. My vote goes to--

"Blake."

Blake nearly yelped, but quickly contained himself.

 **Blake:** I vote for Zane, duh.

"Raina, Zane, one of you will be eliminated tonight. The eliminated contestant will have their Belt of Life removed from their robe and must leave Total Drama Showdown at once!"

The two gulped.

"And can never come back, _ever._ "

"And, the loser is..."

An annoyingly long dramatic paused with even more dramatic music followed.

"Zane! Time to go."

Zane stood up and shrugged. "I wasn't fit for this competition anyway. I guess everyone's happy now!"

Chris stood up and yanked off the Belt of Life from Zane's blue robe and threw a torn up parachute bag at him. "Have a nice drop!"

"This is absurd," Zane finished, before taking the Drop of Shame. "Aaaaaaaaaaah! I will have my reveeeeeeeeeenge!"

Chris turned to the camera. "I'm sure he will. And that concludes episode numero _dos_ of Total Drama Showdown. What Wu will these kids encounter next time? Will Team Water stop sucking so much? And where will we travel to next? Find out the answers to these questions and a whole lot more, all on the next episode of Total... Drama... Showdown!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Water (0)
> 
> Team Wind (1) - Mantis Flip Coin
> 
> Team Fire (1) - Third-Arm Sash
> 
> Team Earth (0)


	3. Lotus Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four teams explore the vast and dangerous Lotus Temple in search of two new Shen Gong Wu - the Jetbootsu and the Lotus Twister. It all culminates in the first Xiaolin Showdown of the season, along with another Chosen One taking the Drop of Shame.

Chris popped in front of the camera with his arms up. "Last time, on Total Drama Showdown: we introduced our teams to Master Tung, an insane martial arts master who spends his days in an abandoned dojo. The challenge was to nab the Third-Arm Sash off of him, and let's just say, these kids didn't do a very good job at it. I mean, they all had their own way to get it and each failed miserably. _That is_ , until Garrett actually thought to just snatch the Sash off of him. Don't look at me, I didn't say that was against the rules! Anyway, Team Water did the worst job out of the four teams and they kicked out Zane in our first-ever Banishment Ceremony for not participating in the challenge and doing nothing but read manga. Seems like someone could have done a better job. Ah, well, it cost him one... million... _dollars_! Let's see what's in store for the remaining few right here, right now on Total... Drama... Showdown!" 

After the theme song ended, a few of the teams were all seen in their respective bedrooms, with the camera in Team Water's room. Raina arose from her bench, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh, that wasn't comfortable. My vertebral column is killing me."

Scott was seen lying on his back, as he strummed his guitar and played a bad note after hearing Raina, who threw him off. "Your what?"

"My vertebral column, my back," Raina responded, rubbing her back. This caused Scott to nod his head in understanding. "Ohhh, that's nice."

Raina got up from her bench and continued rubbing her back. "I don't see how that's nice because it hurts a lot, but--" She was cut off by Scott, who started to strum his guitar even louder, not listening. "-- Oh, okay, then." was her response. She walked out of the room and headed toward the dining area.

Scott continued to strum his guitar at a moderate volume, which caused Bronwyn, near him, to wake up with a smile.

"That's a cute song," Bronwyn yawned. "Does it have a name?" Hearing Bronwyn's voice, Natalia's eyes immediately opened as she turned to see her talking to Scott.

Scott smiled, "Heh, it's not really a song, it's more of a melody I like to play because it reminds me of my dad. You know, he taught me how to play guitar. He's made me the person I am today. I sure do miss him." Natalia jumped off her bench and walked over to Scott.

"Aww, you poor person," she said to him with her hands locked. "Here, why don't you tell _me_ all about it?" She sat near Scott's legs and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Nah, that's okay," Scott laughed. Natalia copied his laugh in a jokingly way, "You're so modest! You can talk to _me_."

"... doesn't want to." was heard in Bronwyn's direction.

Natalia cupped her ear with her hand and leaned into Bronwyn's face, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Bronwyn lied, "Oh, nothing!"

"You think you're slick, don't you?" Natalia said in a bit of an angered voice.

Scott stopped strumming. "Girls?" As they continued to bicker, a zoom-out showed Blake, standing by the doorway who looked out the corner of his eye and listened to the two. The small argument caused him to roll his eyes as he left and headed for the confessional.

 **Blake:** I'm not used to this "losing" thing. No, I don't do that. Up to this day, I've never done that! And it's already happened twice, we're down 2-nothing! I feel diseased. And I'm also sure it's because of this lame element team I'm on. _(referring to Bronwyn and Natalia)_ If they could get their eyes on the ball and off of Scott for a few seconds, maybe something will happen... like _me_ winning!

Blake exited the confessional and bumped into Alyssa, who was walking to the dining hall; both fell to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Blake responded. He brushed himself off with his hands and continued to the mess hall as Alyssa took a bit longer to get up, "Rude."

Back in Team Earth's area, the contestants were seen relaxing. Bradley was seen, using his skateboard as a pillow and snoring away. Angelina finished applying her makeup when Bradley let out a huge snore that shook the room. The shake caused Angelina to apply lipstick onto her right cheek. She turned around and faced the others, "Ugh! Someone wake him up!" The rest of Team Earth looked at Angelina and laughed wholeheartedly.

Russell winked at Angelina, "Going out for a night on the town?" She sarcastically replied, "Yeah, with you. I'll take you for the ride of your life." Russell immediately gasped and smiled.

 **Russell:** _(puts on giant shades)_ ... She wants it.

Angelina wiped the lipstick smear off of her face as Bradley continued to snore. "Ew, he's so loud." Tina shifted her eyes at Angelina. "The only thing that's _loud_ right now is that crusty outfit you're wearing. Whose grave did you have to dig up to get that thing?"

Angelina retorted, "This _happens_ to be an outfit made of the finest materials of the world! Once I get out there, _everyone_ is gonna wanna get some of this! If you wanna talk bad outfits, I thought you were wearing a badly-groomed sheepskin when you dragged in here!" Both girls locked eyes on each other, making K.C. and Julie uncomfortable.

"Guys, getting along is so easy. Why can't we--" Julie was cut off by both girls, "Nobody asked you!" K.C. was uncomfortably biting his lip but, after a few seconds, raised his index finger as if he was struck with an idea of inspiration.

"Everyone, we just have to learn to be truthful!" K.C. happily stated and began pointing at everyone. "I mean, let's just get past everything and put all of this out in the open. Russell, you wouldn't be as cool as you think you are if we put you in Chef's freezer and Angelina, you and Tina both look and smell like wet porpoises."

As they all gasped, K.C. smiled, "Now, can we all just be friends?" Julie began laughing as the rest of Team Earth gave K.C. a menacing glare. He then covered his mouth with one hand and, afterward, slapped his forehead and mouthed the word 'stupid'.

"Whatever," Angelina said, taking her camera out. She began snapping multiple shots, "I'm self-glamorous." Bradley finally rolled over, yawned happily, and smacked his lips, "Morning, guys--"

"Or self-absorbed, whatever comes first," Tina prompted. Angelina gave Tina an 'I'm watching you' look.

Bradley rolled his eyes and turned back over, "And, goodnight again."

In the dining area, Team Wind, now with Alyssa, walked in to see Raina and Team Fire already in and eating.  
"Wow, you guys wake up early." Alyssa commented, rolling Wally into the area. Thomas heard this, "Oh, this is nothing! I'm used to waking up at 3 in the morning for breakfast! And it only lasted 5 minutes. We ate fast."

"You've got some pounds there, it definitely shows," Maxwell whispered to William, making him laugh. Thomas heard the laughter but thought nothing of it. Alyssa wheeled Wally up to a table where Team Wind would be sitting. Isadora was following close behind Alyssa.

"Alright, you stay here and watch Wally while I go get some stuff to snack on," Alyssa asked Isadora. She shook her head as Alyssa was leaving. Isadora looked over at Wally who growled at her. Maxwell walked over to the table also and saw the scared expression on Isadora's face, "Don't be scared of this brute. He's on our side." Maxwell then began patting Wally and sarcastically said, "Plus, he's nothing but a _big_ teddy bear." Angered, Wally grabbed his hand and clenched with force, causing Maxwell to shriek and run out of the dining area.

Alice noticed this and went over to Wally. "Why did you do that? Have some respect, he's our teammate! A runt, but our teammate!" Wally had shifty eyes, "He touched me."

Alice slammed her hands on the table, "Oh, no! Someone call the RCMP! Poor Wally got touched! Man, we're supposed to be working together, not getting mad over someone patting your back! Ugh!" She stormed off and stood behind Alyssa and William in order to get food, leaving the rest of her team stunned over what just happened.

 **Alice:** What? This team needs to get whipped into shape! Sure, we may have that Mantis Flip Coin thanks to him but that's no reason for him to feel like he's the Big Man on Campus! We need to win more!

Over at the front of the line, Chef served Garrett an unknown, yellow dish. After staring at it for a few seconds, a spider crawled out of the substance, which caused Garrett to gasp.

"I got it!" Chef shouted a battle cry and, with a hammer, began pounding the plate. After finishing, Garrett's dish was virtually all over his face. Chef confirmed Garrett after seeing the dead spider was all that was left on Garrett's shattered plate, "I got it."

Garrett sighed, "Can you get this stuff off of me?" Albert and the other members of Team Wind in the line began to laugh. Chef screamed at Garrett, "Sit down!" He got out of the line and began looking for a cloth of some sort but was distracted when all the pieces of the dish on his face began crawling down him and back onto the plate as one large mass again.

"Nice," he said to himself. He, then, noticed Albert sit next to Mia at the Team Fire table. Mia was poking her dish with a fork. 

Albert sat next to her, "The gods aren't saying anything about eating this."

Mia stared at her fork, "They don't exist." At that point, their dishes physically tried to crawl away.

"No way that's kosher," Albert wondered.

"It's food that crawls to you instead of you having to pick it up--that's attractive. The food of the future," Mia was fascinated. She, then, lowered her head onto the table with her mouth open as the food crawled in. Albert looked at her, shrugged his shoulders, and did it himself alongside Mia.

Hilda was sitting next to them and stopped talking to Eleanor. She noticed Albert and Mia, "Is this an American custom?" Eleanor, covered in fur, answered. "No, I'm not sure what they're doing. They aren't sophisticated people like we are." As she said that, many of the hairs she was covered in fell to the ground behind her.

Garrett saw Albert and Mia eating and decided to eat with them. "So, how are you guys?" Garrett asked, sitting in between Albert and Mia.

With her mouth full, Mia responded, "Mrrrrr nrrr hrrrng hurrrrrr murrrs murr?"

Garrett looked confused, "... What?" Albert raised an eyebrow.

Mia finished eating her dish and easily caught onto Garrett, "Are you trying to get us into an alliance of some sort?"

With a more believable tone, Garrett gasped. "What?!" Mia continued, "I'm not repeating myself again. 3 is too popular these days."

"It is, 2 has been predicted to be my lucky number just for that reason," Albert agreed.

"Well, no," Garrett tried to play off. "I was just trying to start idle conversation. Alliances never work anyway."

Mia snooted, "I could prove you wrong in 3 ways, each in 4 different languages. But, that requires effort that you're not gonna get from me."

"3 ways?" Thomas asked. "In 4 different languages?" Hilda wondered. Mia stayed quiet.

"Well?" Eleanor said.

Mia looked up, "What? I've already answered that and posted it. Why would I have to do it again? Repetition isn't cool anymore; look at today's music." The rest of her team looked at her in discomfort while Team Water walked in, with Blake leading them. Blake stood at the doorway in a superior pose and his eyes closed. A few seconds passed, Blake said out loud, "Well?"

"We're not doing it," Bronwyn scolded him as she bumped into him trying to get into the dining area, causing her to trip and fall.

"Anyone??" Blake shouted to his teammates, as he continued to hold the pose.

"No." "Not happening." Natalia and Scott said as they also went in.

A bit angered, Blake shouted, "Fine, I'll do it myself!" He imitated a horn and announced a message. "Now entering Chef Hatchet's dining area, the cool, the witty, the wise, you know 'im, you love 'im, it's Blake!!" He began bowing immediately. "Thank you, thank you, I'm so honored to grace you with my presence."

Alyssa, coming back to Team Wind's table with William, put her tray down and pity-clapped for Blake.

"Thank you very much, kind--" At that point, the D.O.J.O. began plummeting and was headed for an angled nosedive. As he was bowing, Blake fell and rolled into Chef Hatchet.

"What's going on!?" Eleanor looked to anyone for answers.

Bronwyn, on the floor, slid and hit Eleanor's chair, "I think we're going down!"

"We can't be going down!" Russell shouted out, "There's so many things I haven't gotten to do, yo!" At that point, Team Earth slid into the dining area due to the nosedive.

Julie yelled in fetal position, "We're all gonna die!!"

"I lived a good life," Mia noted, tinkering with her nails in an uncaring fashion. "I haven't! I hadn't gotten a boyfriend yet!" Natalia screamed. At that point, Bradley and his skateboard slid down and hit her legs.

Natalia looks at him and seductively whined, "Oh... Heyyyy."

Alice's hair was in her face, "Great! Now I have to die today! Could it get any worse!?"

"I wouldn't think so," Chris was standing in the dining area entrance.

"Chris!?" everyone exclaimed. At that point, the D.O.J.O. crashed onto an sandy, unmarked beach.

The door to the D.O.J.O. opened as everyone began scrambling out. Whining from everyone was heard.

Chris came out after everyone walked in front of the group, "Welcome, everyone, to your third challenge, believe it or not!"

"Couldn't we have gotten there without almost being killed?" Julie asked. Chris responded, "That's a good question, Julie. You see, just then, _two_ Wu revealed themselves, both in the same general location! And, at that point, that's when I realized that they were both on this beach that we were about to pass over. So, using my great, wise intellect, I figured that the only way that we could make it would be to go into a nosedive! Turns out, I was right, as usual."

Raina spoke out, "But you could have terminated us!"

"Well." Chris said in a smart-aleck tone, "Stuff like that is great for the ratings and, plus, I'm _insured_... you guys, not so much." He waved papers in their faces, which caused most of the group to roll their eyes.

Chris continued, "Anyway, like I was saying, two W-- Wait." He did a quick head-count. "We've only had one elimination, not two. You guys are missing someone."

"Great observation," Maxwell taunted Chris.

"Speaking of observations," Chris looked at Maxwell's hand. "What happened there?"

Maxwell looked at his banged-up hand, "Oh. Our corporeal, tenacious biker-teammate thought it would be fun to see me in --"

"Oh, my gosh!" Alyssa cut him off. "Wally!" She ran toward the D.O.J.O, and went back in, as she realized he was still in there. Only Wally's hand was seen as the rest of his body was covered by his wheelchair that toppled over him during the crash onto the beach.

The scene switched; Alyssa wheeled Wally back out into the beachgrounds.

Chris began laughing, "He's _still_ in a wheelchair?"

 **Wally:** _(bandaged and in a wheelchair)_ It's not my fault. If that cliff hadn't caved in on me. Ugh! _(punches injured leg by accident)_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaah-- _(confessional cut off)_

"Anyway, now that we're all here, as I was saying earlier, _two_ Wu have revealed themselves to me. The first one is called the Jetbootsu!" Chris announced.

"The Jet Boot-who?" K.C. asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Boot _su_. Boot _SU_."

"... Oh."

"Ew," Angelina yelled out. "Boots are so disgusting! Unless they look fetch. Those are the only kind I like. My dad wears boots that are, like, green and black. So gross!"

Chris put his hand over Angelina's mouth, "Yes, but these are no ordinary boots! Whoever wears these boots are able to defy gravity in any way, shape, or form!"

"'Way, shape, or form'?" Garrett repeated, "Is there a difference?"

Maxwell raised his index finger, "In fact, there is, it--" Chris interrupted them, "Uhh, this is _my_ show! And there's definitely not enough time for a lesson! Anyway, the first Wu can be found in The Lotus Temple behind me. The Lotus Temple is filled with many booby traps. But _before_ you can get into the dreaded Lotus Temple, you must first climb... the Endless Staircase." The camera panned to show a huge temple sitting in the sky with the only way of getting into it being the lengthy staircase. "At the top of this staircase, you should find the Jetbootsu and I will give you further instruction to get the second Wu revealed. Any questions!?"

Wally demanded to know, "What about me?! I can't climb steps!"

"Yeeeeeeah, about that," Chris told him. He faced Team Wind. "Looks like you guys are gonna have to get the Jetbootsu without Wally! Hope you guys don't need strength while you're in there!" The rest of Team Wind immediately began groaning.

The scene switched to show each of the teams huddled, each talking about their plans. Team Fire, however, was at the starting line.

Team Wind gathered together. Alyssa spoke out, "Guys, do you remember when we were battling Master Tung for the Third-Arm Sash? Something weird happened."

William looked puzzled, "Did Shakespeare come to you in a vision, too?!"

"Uh, no." Alyssa flailed her arms everywhere, "When I tried punching him, I didn't hit him. Some weird wind power knocked him away from me."

"Whoa, are you kidding me?" Maxwell seemed interested. Alice looked annoyed at Alyssa, "What are you trying to say? We need to be focused on this challenge!"

"That's what I'm saying, Alice," Alyssa retorted. "Maybe the other teams don't know about this yet. We could use this to our advantage! It's easy from what I got out of it!"

Alyssa was shown doing hand motions as Team Water started talking about what the team would do.

Scott noticed Alyssa's motions, "Is she doing some new dance over there?"

"Before we can worry about Alyssa," Raina interjected and pushed her glasses up. "We gotta figure out what we're gonna do!"

"Right!" Bronwyn agreed. She looked at her team, "So who's fastest?" Blake stood up, "Well, I don't mean to _brag_ but--"

"Here we go," Natalia rolled her eyes.

Blake ignored Natalia "--I _just_ so happen to be a Junior Olympic track star." Everyone seemed to not care about what Blake was saying as he continued, "I am a great runner, got good reflexes, and I'm particularly skilled at stair-stepping!"

Raina corrected him, "Hey, wait a minute there! Stair-stepping isn't an Olympic event!" Scott embraced Raina, "No matter. He seems very passionate about it. I like that in a person. Blake, how about we carry these ladies up the steps?"

Seeing another opportunity, Blake agreed, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Oooh! Dibs on Scott!" Natalia wrapped her hands around Scott's arm. Bronwyn looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

Scott put his hand up to signal everyone, "Okay, here's my plan..."

Bradley was leading Team Earth's discussion, "So, are we all just gonna sprint up there? I wish this was board-accessible."

K.C. raised his hand, "Wouldn't that just slow us down?" Bradley shook his head, "Maybe you're right."

"Can't we all just pile on Angelina? I mean, look at her. Those legs were built for speed! Arf!" Tina barked. Both of them locked eyes again.

"With a team like this, everything's hopeless," Julie whimpered. K.C. shook his head, "Guys! Focus! We can do this! We're Team Earth! The strongest!"

"He's right, you know," Bradley agreed. "We can do this! Now judging by just looks, I would say that I'm probably the fastest. More agile. I'm always on my skateboard so my legs are basically insured."

Julie wondered out loud, "What about the rest of us? It's still partially hopeless. I don't like running, it makes me sweat irregularly." Everyone looked at Julie and K.C. put his hand on her shoulder, "No worries! I'm sure Bradley could carry you!"

"I could?" Bradley asked out loud accidentally. "Oh! I could! The rest of you are fine, right?" After getting everyone to agree, the team clapped all at once while saying the word 'Break'.

"Let's get those legs working! You'll need them." Chris went to the side of the Endless Staircase as the teams gathered at the starting step. For Team Water, Scott was carrying Raina and Natalia and Blake was carrying Bronwyn. On Team Wind and Team Fire were each member scattered out throughout the starting line, and Team Earth had everyone scattered out except for Bradley, who was holding up Julie. Chris took out his airhorn and shouted "GO!"

Everyone began running up the stairs; Mia took a different approach and walked up the stairs and Isadora stayed at the base and didn't budge. Garrett looked back to see Mia walking, "Mia, what are you doing!?"

"Not running. After everyone else started doing it, I felt like I'd be part of the crowd. I'll get up there another way." Mia answered. Garrett looked confused and grunted as he passed Alyssa, who also stopped to see Isadora not budging. Alyssa went back down.

Alice stopped herself, "Alyssa! What are you doing!? The boots are _that_ way! Get up here _now_!"

Alyssa waved at Alice, "I'll just be a couple minutes!" Alice raised her voice a bit, "Did I stutter!? Now! Not in a few minutes, not after you go back down! Now, girl!"

 **Alyssa:** I chose to ignore Alice, she's been complaining all day anyway. I think there's something wrong with Isadora. And, since nobody else is trying to help her, I think it's up to me!

"Hey," Alyssa tried to talk to Isadora, "Is something wrong?" Isadora ignored her. Alyssa tried again, "Do you know what the challenge is?"

Chris poked his head in between them, "Of course she knows what the challenge is, but just in case she doesn't, how about we give her a little _encouragement_?!" Chris pointed to the D.O.J.O. and out came a bear. Alyssa and Isadora immediately screamed; Alyssa threw Isadora on her back and ran up the steps.

"Awesome!!" Chris shouted as the bear stopped at the base of the Temple.

She noticed that the rest of the competitors were a little over halfway there, "Man, they move fast!"

"Alyssa!" Maxwell shouted out to her. "NOW!"

"Got it!" she pulled out a coin. "Mantis Flip Coin!" Alyssa flipped the coin, caught it and instantly, she and Isadora began flipping up the steps, screaming along the way, and landed in front of the pack.

William cheered behind her. Alice kept hopping up the steps, "It's about time you did something useful!"

Team Water, who was in the lead earlier all gasped. Bronwyn shrieked, "What do we do now?"

"Stop her!" Natalia shouted out. Scott and Blake continued their trek with the girls on top of them.

"Third-Arm Sash!" Garrett randomly yelled out, revealing he was wearing the sash. The arm of the sash activated and stretched out and grabbed Isadora. Isadora fell off of Alyssa and tumbled down the steps. Isadora came hurling down as Scott and Blake avoided her but Team Earth and Team Wind could not. They were all knocked out by Isadora and each tumbled down a few steps.

Natalia looked behind her, "Ha ha! Take that, losers!!!"

"This race isn't over yet, sarge!" Thomas yelled out to Natalia as he began gaining ground.

Closer to the back of the pack, Team Wind looked disoriented. "We'll get you for this, shrimp!" Alice yelled out to Garrett.

"Sorry, can't hear you. This victory is a bit too loud!" Garrett continued up the steps, blowing a weak raspberry at Alice. Alice began to get angry but was calmed down by Maxwell, "Regain composure, inhale, and exhale."

Alice slapped him down, "I don't have time for you, you walking dictionary! We're never gonna win at this rate!"

"Not to worry," William pointed ahead. "Alyssa's still in the lead!!"

"She is!?" Angelina looked ahead and immediately got angry. "Darn it!!" She punched down on the stairs and immediately an mild earthquake erupted from the ground. Still running, Alyssa lost her balance and came crashing down also.

"This... this isn't good!" Blake yelled as Alyssa's body hit him and Bronwyn. The three of them began their journey back down the steps, clashing into Team Fire.

"No!" Garrett tried his best to stop them but couldn't. "Third-Ar-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He was hit by the three of them as was the rest of his team.

"Mark this one down under failure," Hilda said, muffled because her head was face down. Garrett began to grumble as Mia passed him while walking.

"Hey, it's you. You know this walking thing? Yeah, you should've tried it." She briskly walked past everyone.

Albert wondered, "What do we do now?" Eleanor was on all four of her limbs, "We lose."

"Hey, guys!" Scott yelled from the top of the steps. "Is this what we're looking for?" Natalia and Raina were standing behind him as he held up a pair of black boots with small holes in the bottoms of them. Chris walked out of the temple and used his megaphone on, "Chalk up a first-challenge win for Team Water!!"

Natalia and Raina were heard cheering in the background as the rest of the contestants made their way up to the top of the Endless Staircase.

"Great job, Scott!" Bronwyn congratulated him, climbing up the stairs. As she went over to high-five him, she tripped over her own shoes and fell on Scott. Both of them began laughing as Natalia looked at them disdainfully.

Alice finished climbing up the steps and growled to herself, "Why can't this team do anything right? Wind is supposed to be powerful."

Tina was shown laughing and said to Angelina, "Ha! Nice job costing us the boots with your man-hands!"

Angelina grumbled, "Whatever. Now I'm prettier _and_ stronger than you."

"I can be the judge of that," Russell awkwardly winked at both of them. They both yelled back at him at the same time, "Shut up, Russell!"

Chris intervened, "Whoa! Calm the bad vibes down! While it is true that our man of the hour, Scott here, got the Jetbootsu, the hunt is not over yet!"

Raina was cleaning her glasses, "What are you saying?"

"Remember?" Chris walked over to Raina. "I told you that _two_ Wu have revealed themselves! The second Wu will determine who will be safe from elimination tonight! The next Wu we are looking for is called the Lotus Twister." Chris rubbed his hand on the temple. "Oddly enough, it is hidden just beyond the exit of the Lotus Temple. Lotus Temple. Lotus Twister. Get it? Ha-ha."

Blake broke the silence, "Yeah, yeah, you're a real comedian. Now, what about this Twister?" Chris raised his arms, "The Lotus Twister is a very powerful Wu. Whoever wields it will have their arms and legs turned into stretchable rubber in order to reach far distances! And, I'll tell ya now, it'll come in handy for a challenge! Just like any of these Wu!"

"Well, where is it?" Bronwyn wondered.

Chris smacked his forehead, "Were you not listening? I said _beyond_ the Temple. _Beyond_. Like how my mental capacity is vastly 'beyond' yours." She looked down as Scott raised his hand, "Hey, Chris? Before we go from one Wu to the other, what does this one do again?" Scott had finished putting on the Jetbootsu.

"Why don't you, uh, _try them out_?" Chris laughed.

Scott shrugged and jumped in the air, "Alright. Jetbootsu!" The boots began glowing as a blue exhaust came from the bottom of the boots which suspended Scott in air.

Scott was impressed, "Hey, this is pretty--" The boots began going haywire and repeatedly smacked Scott into the Temple wall. "Ahhh! Arghh! Help! Ahhhhh! Aaahh! Darn it! Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" The boots gave out and Scott slammed onto the ground.

 **Bronwyn:** _(laughing)_ That was so cute to me. You know, my mom always says pavement looked good on me and then she would laugh. I still don't know what she means by that. But, maybe that's something me and Scott have in common! _(smiles and looks away)_ He sure looked cool with those boots smashing him against that wall.

"I probably should have mentioned the boots just a _bit_ hard to control," Chris pointed to the Temple entrance, "Once again, the Lotus Temple may be a short run but it's filled with many booby traps and distractions. The fourth Wu awaits! Go!"

The teams rushed into the Temple with Team Fire leading the pack. Thomas rushed out ahead of everyone, even his team. Albert noticed this and said, "The signs are showing that you do not need to be that far ahead!"

"The only sign I'm seeing is the one that says 'Free Ticket to the Lo-- Ooof!!" Thomas ran into a column, hitting his crotch in the process.

Eleanor, now running on only her legs, ran over to Thomas, "Thomas? Are you... okay?"

"O-of course, private." Thomas sounded disorientated. "What makes you think I'm--" He fell back down to the floor. Garrett, Albert, Mia, and Hilda ran past the two.

"Don't worry about him," Hilda called out to Eleanor. "Let's keep moving!" Eleanor meowed and ran to catch up to her team.

Hilda pointed ahead, "There's four pathways!" They continued to run while Eleanor yelled out, "Hilda, which one do we take?"

"2. Always go with #2!" Albert answered for her.

Eleanor wondered, "What kind of logic does that make?"

"Do you have anything better?! Let's go!" Garrett answered. Team Fire went through the entrance of the second pathway.

"I can visualize Team Fire," Maxwell yelled out behind Team Fire. Alice sassed him, "Of course you can! We all can, duh! They're right in front of us! There's four entrances ahead and they're going in the second one!"

"Should we follow them?" Alyssa yelled out to the rest of her team.

Mia heard this while in the second entrance and calmly yelled back, "No. Be original."

"We're going into the third one anyway!" Alice responded.

Mia's voice trailed, "Hey, tell that story agaaaaaain!" At this point, Team Wind stopped at the fork in the road.

"What about the first door or the fourth one?! The possibilities are limitless!" Maxwell said as he yearned to know what was in each pathway.

Alice snapped, "No. I've already said we're going through the third one, now let's go!" Alice started walking toward the pathway and didn't hear any footsteps behind her. "Did you guys hear me!? **Let's go!** " Scared, everyone followed Alice into the third pathway.

 **William:** _(groans)_ What!? Who made her team leader? If anyone should tell us what to do, it should be me. Lead with the eye of imagination and creativity, _(referring to Alice)_ not the appearance and stature of a grease monkey.

 **Alice:** _(standing outside the confessional)_ I heard that!

 **William:** _(screams and hides under the confessional chair)_

Team Earth and Team Water both came up to the fork in the road at about the same time.

"What do we do now?!" Julie cried. Bradley looked at the first entrance and the last one, "I think I saw Mia go down the second way and the Wind team just went down the third, so..."

Bronwyn looked at Raina, "Do you have any ideas?" Raina examined both areas. She went over to the first entrance and heard a swaying noise in the distance. She, then, hobbled to the last entrance and could only hear running water. "Guys! Over here! Listen!" Team Water went over to Raina's location and heard trickling noises and wave crashes.

"It's water!" Bronwyn smiled at everyone which caused Natalia to put her hands on her hips and roll her eyes, "No, duh."

Scott got closer to the wall, "Hey! It _is_ water!" Natalia, then, changed her voice and gasped, "Hey, it is! Scott, you're _so_ smart. I wish I had that big brain of yours!"

Raina raised her right hand, "To the water!"

"To the water!" the rest of Team Water shouted as they marched down the fourth hole.

"Should we follow them?" K.C. wondered. Russell shrugged and Angelina ignored him and started taking pictures of herself again.

Tina gave everyone 'the hand' and started walking toward the first hole, "Nobody else went through here. Probably because they knew that _they_ weren't #1. _I_ am. So, we go this way."

Bradley looked confused, "Can I board through it?" He pulled his skateboard out from behind him. Tina seemed to not care, "Sure. Whatever." Team Earth went down the first area.

They were struck with fear as they saw giant boulders rolling from side to side of the area.

"Oh, no!" Angelina gasped. Tina smacked her lips, "You're so fake, I swear. You could show a bit more emotion, you know."

"Shut up!" Angelina vigorously pushed Tina in the way of a boulder's path as it came hurling toward her again.

"Look out!" K.C. and Julie both shouted out to her. Tina screamed and put her hands in front of the boulder. It virtually exploded into little pieces when it reached Tina's fingers. Everyone gasped and ran to Tina's possibly needed aid.

"Yeah! That's right! Who else wants some!?" she shouted out and saw the other boulders.

In the second area, Team Fire noticed their obstacle: flamethrowers installed in the walls of the pathway.

Thomas caught up to his team and, luckily, chose the right path. He was out of breath, "What... What happened... What happened to not leaving a man behind?!"

"Oh, yeahhhh, see," Mia started. "We decided not to go with the norm."

"I could have died!" Thomas shouted. Mia backsassed with her index finger in the air, "Yeah, but you didn't."

Eleanor quieted both of them down, "Guys, we have bigger problems." She pointed to the flamethrowers.

"Guys, we can do this!" The scene switched to show Alyssa prepping Team Wind for their obstacle. Alyssa pointed behind her, a very narrow walkway to the exit.

"Would you like to know the odds of us surviving this?!" Maxwell asked Alyssa. Everyone turned to him as he shouted, "Not likely!!"

"You all are so lame," Alice muttered. She went onward toward the narrow path and tried to balance herself.

"Oh, please be careful!" Alyssa motioned to Alice. Maxwell whispered to himself, "Don't tell her that, she should fall on her butt." Everyone began laughing; this caused Alice to turn around but fall off the walkway, screaming as she went down.

Everyone hurried to the ledge to see that Alice was actually hovering a bit below the walkway due to the ledge.

"I'm okay!!" Alice shouted out. A mysterious wind was keeping her levitated in that one spot.

"You see that? She's floating!" William shouted.

Maxwell corrected him. "Levitating, better word."

"Water!" All of Team Water shouted, as they noticed an ocean of water was below them and nothing else. At that point, the water began glowing and surfaced upward, forming large platforms that stretched across the exit of the Temple.

Raina smiled, "Better. I was wondering how we were going to get there. I can't wall-run."

Blake sniffed, "Allow _me_ to take the lead!" He jumped from the starting point to the first platform of water.

"Wait, n--" Raina was about to tell Blake not to but noticed that he was fine. "Huh? No! That's not possible!"

"C'mon, Raina!" Scott vibrantly told her. "Live a little!" He began jumping from platform to platform with brave intentions.

 **Raina:** Water is not meant for jumping. It is meant _(naming things off with her hands)_ for swimming, for drinking, for education, and so much more! Definitely not jumping.

As Raina kept wondering on what else she could do, Team Earth was pummeling through the boulders in their way.

"Keeee-yah!" K.C. shouted a battle cry, forcing a boulder to hit a wall and crumble.

Angelina kicked a boulder out of her way "Take that! And some lotion! You're looking a little crusty!"

"We've got to hurry!" Bradley said as he used his board in combined with his elemental power to crush the huge boulders.

Alyssa and Isadora made it past the narrow walkway and joined Maxwell and Alice with only William seeming to be left.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" William was heard activating a Wu as he flipped toward the exit to join his team.

"C'mon!" Alice rushed toward the exit with the rest of Team Wind following her.

"We don't have all day, Hilda! Let's go!" Garrett shouted. Everyone seemed to be past the flamethrowers while Hilda was trying to run through. She ran past one flamethrowers' reach and stopped, which caused the next one to strike her behind.

"Ow! That wasn't very nice!" Hilda wagged a finger at the inanimate flamethrower. She continued on and got singed by the next one, "Eeeeek! Don't you have any manners!?"

"Uhhh, if I may," Thomas took the Third-Arm Sash from Garrett. "Third-Arm Sash!!" The sash stretched across the way and grabbed Hilda's rear and pulled her to the team.

"S'go!" Albert shouted out as Team Fire ran toward the exit, but it seemed as if they were too late as Scott and William were both fighting over the Lotus Twister.

"Are you kidding me?" Garrett wondered. Albert shook his head, "Not likely. In fact, I am beyond certain."

"I got it first!" William shouted as everyone watched him and Scott pull for the Lotus Twister. Scott responded, "No way, man, it's mine. I did!" The Lotus Twister instantly began glowing as they both began ascending due to the Lotus Twister. Chris came into the picture, descending in a jetpack with Wally.

"It's time!" Chris said with a happy tone.

"Time for what? My manicure!?" Tina shouted. "Because, with all that rock punching, I could totally use one."

"Nobody cares about your nails, smart one," Chris told her. He walked over to see Scott and William and the argument. "It's time for the _first_ Xiaolin Showdown!"

"A what?" Scott wondered.

Chris filled everyone in, "A Xiaolin Showdown happens when two people come to a standstill over a Wu. When two people both touch a Wu, they must battle for it in the best possible way ever! You start by each wagering one Wu and choosing a challenge in order to get the Wu you're fighting for. The winner of the competition cleans out his opponent by taking all the Wu involved! It's the _only_ way to decide this and they're so fun to watch!"

"Can we help them?" Bradley wondered as everyone stared at the two.

"Nooooope," Chris closed his eyes. "You'll all be watching from the sidelines!"

William looked at Scott "In that case, I'll wager the Mantis Flip Coin..."

"...against my Jetbootsu...," Scott continued.

"And the game will be _a race to the Lotus Twister_!" William finished. Scott agreed by nodding his head. Both of them met each others eyes fiercely and declared, " **Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!** "

As soon as that was said, pieces of the Temple came apart to form the battlefield as Scott and William were placed on two air-suspended paths that lead to the Lotus Twister. Everyone was seen on the sidelines of the field with Team Wind and Team Earth on William's side and Team Water and Team Fire on the opposite side.

Chris stood at the Lotus Twister's location and shouted out, "Gong Yi Tampai!"

Scott and William got out of their starting stances and both shouted out, "What?!"

"It means 'go', dudes!!" Chris replied as they both started. Both began running as fast as they could with Scott taking an early lead.

"Whoooooo!! Go, Scott!" Cheers were heard from Team Water.

"Get your head in the game, William!" Alice shouted at William, causing a disruption.

 **William:** This was _nothing_ like Art Camp! Nothing! The warzone we were battling on could have used some touch-ups. But, I made due with what I had.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" William took out the Mantis Flip Coin and flipped around to take the lead on his side of the battlefield. The wind he created with the coin blew Scott off of his runway.

"Take that, you lackey!" William playfully said as he kept running toward the Twister.

"Alright, William!" Alyssa cheered from the sidelines. Alice seemed not to care, "As long as we win."

Maxwell eyed Alice, "You know, cheering usually helps instead of being negative all the time." Alice looked the other way.

While falling, Scott called out the name of his Wu, "No! _Jeeeeeetbootsu_!" He clicked the boots together as they activated and flew him back up to the battlefield. At this point, William was near the Lotus Twister as he kept running toward it, "It's mine!!" Team Wind stood up, as well as Team Water when they saw Scott flying toward the Twister.

"What's gonna happen!?" Eleanor shouted out.

"Someone's about to get his feelings hurt." Russell added.

William saw Scott gaining on him and used his element to his advantage, "Get _back_!" He thrusted his hand toward Scott and a rainbow colored wind burst out toward Scott. Scott maneuvered his way around the huge winds and approached William due to the Jetbootsu.

"Sorry, dude!" Scott shouted out to William as he let out a battle cry. Water, then, flourished around Scott. Scott forced the water toward William with an even louder battle cry and forced William off of his runway.

"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!" William screamed as he fell down.

Scott flew over to the Lotus Twister and looked down at William falling, "It's okay, man. You'll get it next time!" He winked to Team Water and grabbed the Lotus Twister, immediately causing everything to return to normal.

Everyone was standing at the exit of the Lotus Temple, fully put back together. Scott came up, carrying the Jetbootsu, Mantis Flip Coin, and the Lotus Twister in one hand and a wet William in his other hand, "Looks like I win."

While Team Water was cheering, Chris shouted out, "Team Water wins our first Showdown and the challenge! Fortunately, for Team Earth and Team Fire, you all will be safe from elimination because of the Xiaolin Showdown and, unfortunately for Team Wind, but whatever to me, you guys will be casting someone to the seas!"

"Huh!?" Alice demanded to know. "We got to the Lotus Twister before everyone else did, though!"

"Oh, didn't I mention? In the event of a Showdown, winner takes home everything! Loser gets their butts to the Banishment Ceremony! Someone's losing a Belt!"

Alice smiled and eyed William, "Well, then, this should be easy!" William gulped instantly.

At the Banishment Ceremony, Team Wind sat together with their traditional robes on all clenching their belts. Wally joined them all, now without his wheelchair.

"Nice to see that you're feeling better," Alice said to Wally. She then eyed William, "Maybe _you_ could have been of more use than William!"

"Well, not in a wheelchair," Wally responded.

"Eliminaaaaaaaaaation time," Chris happily said in a sing-song voice. "Nothing like seeing one of you get eliminated today, so why don't we get down to it?! The votes have been cast! One of you will be eliminated today, have your Belt of Life removed, walk down the Pathway of Shame, which leads into the Drop of Shame, and you can never... ever.... _ever_ come back. EVER." Team Wind looked intently at Chris.

"Maxwell!" Chris stated.

"Alyssa and Isadora!"

Alyssa cheered as Isadora didn't do much.

"Can't forget about William, you're safe, too!" William began smiling and sighed out of relief.

"Alice, Wally! It's come down to the two of you, obviously. Whoever's name isn't called must immediately get the heck outta here! The last person who will get to continue their journey is..." Alice eyed Wally as he seemed to be shaking in his shoes due to his unexpected danger.

"It's Wally!" Chris shouted to them. All of Team Wind let out a sigh of relief but Alice.

"What!? How?" Alice looked at her team.

Maxwell told her, "Isn't it obvious? You're a poison to our team. A contamination, an Achilles Heel, weakness, flaw, need any more examples?"

" _NO_ , I don't need any--" A tattered parachute was thrown at Alice as Chris told her, "Time to go!"

"No! I'll decide when I'm leaving!" Alice told them. A small pause occurred. She, then, got up and started walking, "I'm choosing now." She got up, took her Belt off, and proceeded to fall down the Drop of Shame.

Chris watched her plummet down as he concluded the show, "And that's our second Chosen One out the door, uh, I mean, the drop zone. Whatever. The rest of these deadweights are in for a lot more pain. That Showdown was a total fluke and they're not going to do anything but get harder along the way of Total.... Drama.... Showdown!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Water (3) - Mantis Flip Coin, Jetbootsu, Lotus Twister
> 
> Team Wind (0)
> 
> Team Fire (1) - Third-Arm Sash
> 
> Team Earth (0)


	4. Running of the Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Ones trek to a bullfighting ring in scenic Barcelona in search of the Shroud of Shadows and the Tangle Web Comb. The first alliance of the season is formed, and one contestant works overtime to prove their worth to the team.

Chris walked out of the bathroom confessional with a trail of toilet paper attached to the bottom of his foot, while fixing his hair. "You might want to give it about ten minutes, Chef," Chris called out toward the kitchen. "Tacos were _definitely_ not the way go to last night." He suddenly noticed the camera. "Ahhh! Dudes! You didn't tell me you were filming!"

"Uh, sorry, Mr. McLean," one of the cameramen apologized off-screen.

Chris gave an incredulous look to someone off-screen, then quickly turned and smiled at the camera. "Alright! The show goes on! Last time, on Total Drama Showdown, things got intense when two Wu revealed themselves at the same time! All hands were on deck as our Chosen Ones made a mad dash for the gravity-defying Jetbootsu and the elastic powers of the Lotus Twister. Team Water _finally_ decided not to come in last for once, when Scott nabbed the Jetbootsu from the top of the Endless Staircase! Scott and William were lucky enough to take part in the very first Xiaolin Showdown over the Lotus Twister. And after a close race, William was taken down, and Scott hit the jackpot: winning Team Water the Jetbootsu, Mantis Flip Coin, _and_ the Lotus Twister! With three Wu to their name, it looks like Team Water's top dog. Since William tanked the showdown, Team Wind went to their first Banishment Ceremony of the season, where they said farewell to Alice, whose bossy attitude was just too much for everyone to handle! Will Team Water maintain their momentum? Is Team Wind crumbling under the pressure? Find out on episode number four of Total... Drama... Showdown!"

Several peaceful shots of the D.O.J.O. were shown: one of the D.O.J.O. calmly soaring through the air, another of Chef happily mixing ingredients in the kitchen, and another of Isadora calmly walking through the hallway into her team's room. She quickly dropped to the floor and covered her ears after a blood-curdling scream occupied the entire D.O.J.O..

 **Isadora:** _(taps her left ear repeatedly, snaps her fingers next to it, and then taps it again)_ H-hello?!

" _Where. Is. It?!_ "

Tina was shown kneeling by her suitcase, tossing around every article of clothing she could see. "I know I brought it. I know I did. It's in here."

Bradley, Russell, K.C., and Julie hid by the door leading into to Team Earth's bedroom. Isadora gave them a wide-eyed look in an attempt to receive an explanation. K.C. quickly shook his head and pointed into his team's room.

A hair dryer suddenly flew through the door and slammed against the wall, shattering into pieces. This was followed by a hair brush, two bras, a washing machine, and several pianos.

Russell very reluctantly peered into the room and asked, "Uh, Tina, are you alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright?" Tina growled, not even bothering to turn to Russell.

Bradley cleared his throat. "Well, uh, is there anything we can do to help?"

Tina slammed her hands down on her suitcase, causing the floor to tremble slightly. "You can _stop talking._ " She finally turned to look at the rest of her team, and her face was clearly disheveled. She had large bags underneath her eyes and her mascara ran down her cheeks, nearly to her neck. Russell, K.C., Bradley, and Julie all gasped.

 **Russell:** Man, Tina looks _rough_. I mean, she was never really the prettiest girl on the D.O.J.O., but today is definitely not her best day.

 **Julie:** Tina is such a drama queen sometimes. But I think Angelina might be worse.

A few seconds later, Angelina calmly entered the room, chewing on a granola bar. She wore a hot pink shirt, with a silver rhinestoned "T" in the center of it.

Tina's eyes widened. She ran over to Angelina and stopped her in her tracks. "That's my shirt! Why are you wearing my shirt?!"

Angelina looked down at the clothing she was wearing, then at Tina. "Well, it was on my bed. I thought it belonged to me. Because it was on _my_ stuff."

"There's a giant 'T' in the middle of it," Tina pointed out in irritation.

"I thought it stood for 'thin,'" Angelina defended. "Which is why I didn't think it could be yours."

Tina gasped and yanked Angelina's hair, causing Angelina to fall to the ground. On the floor, Angelina swept her right leg around, knocking Tina down. The girls both crawled forward and began to slap each other repeatedly.

 **Bradley:** This is... kinda... hot. _(tugs at collar)_

 **K.C.:** Hey, at least we know our team has good fighters.

Tina yelped and attempted to kick Angelina, who then grabbed Tina's foot and swung her across the room. As Tina hit the wall, the entire D.O.J.O. shook.

"See? Not thin at all!" Angelina taunted. Tina got back up and began charging toward Angelina, when suddenly K.C. jumped in between them. "Hey! Girls, come on, stop! We're on the same team. Let's try to talk it through."

They sat on beds across the room from each other as K.C. attempted to facilitate a conversation..

He looked at Tina. "See, Tina, if you weren't such a slob, Angelina wouldn't have accidentally taken your shirt." Tina gasped in indignation.

K.C. then turned to Angelina. "And, Angelina, that shirt doesn't even look good on you."

The girls scoffed and walked out of the room, bumping into each other at the doorway.

"Get out of my way!" Angelina complained.

"You're in _my_ way!" Tina hissed.

"Loser!"

"Skank!"

K.C. watched as they shoved past each other and stormed off in different directions, while Bradley, Russell, and Julie gave him disappointed looks.

 **K.C.:** Maybe I didn't phrase that in the _best_ way, but I tried, didn't I? I mean, would _you_ want to get caught in the middle of those two? No way!

 **Angelina:** Full offense, but Tina looks like a cavewoman who's still figuring out how to use a brush.

 **Tina:** I'm not saying I hate Angelina, but if it was between spending a day with her and jumping off a cliff, well, I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon.

Afterward, in the dining area, the girls of Team Wind, Fire, and Earth gathered around Team Water's table. Blake stood on top of it, modeling Team Water's three Shen Gong Wu.

"That's right, ladies," Blake smugly stated, "check these out! Team Water's three kick-butt Wu, worn by the master himself."

He pointed to his feet. "Jetbootsu!" Blake was quickly tossed upward and hit his head on the metal ceiling. "Ow! Ow! Stop! Cancel! Abort!"

The girls all giggled and Blake was repeatedly thrown against the ceiling.

Scott reminded him, "They're hard to control, dude."

"Yeah, I can see that!" Blake snapped. "Jetbootsu!" He was finally set back down on the table. "Now, let's try out this new Wu."

He grasped the Lotus Twister and called, "Lotus Twister!" 

A set of fake lotus roots wrapped around his wrist. He stretched his torso upward and laughed. "Hey, check this out! Hehe, I wonder what else I can stretch?" He paused for a second and then grinned. "Yep, it works."

The girls watching him looked at each other, confused, when Scott suddenly interjected, "Aw, dude, no way, you didn't--" 

"Watch this!" Blake suddenly said, noticing Maxwell approaching from afar.

"Shhhhh!" he whispered. He extended his arm down underneath his team's table, around the perimeter of the dining area, and right as Maxwell walked into the dining area, he extended his arm across the doorway. Maxwell tripped over Blake's arm and landed on the floor face-first.

The girls all laughed, with the exception of Raina, Isadora, and Mia. 

**Mia:** Physical pain is such an overused form of comedy. You know what's funny nowadays? Anger. That's _hilarious_.

 **Raina:** I don't think picking on others is very funny. Blake is just another one of those selfish meathead jocks. But he's a _Team Water_ meathead jock, so I guess I have to learn to tolerate him...

From Team Earth's table, Russell, William, and K.C. watched Blake with disinterest until Russell asked, "Why do girls fall for that kind of stuff? It doesn't make any sense."

"I think Maxwell's the one who fell," K.C. pointed out. Russell missed the joke and continued to rant.

"I mean," Russell sighed, "I'm a really nice guy. Girls always go for the jerks. You know, the ones who treat people like dirt! How does that make any sense?!"

K.C. put his hand on Russell's shoulder. "Y'know, if it makes you feel any better, I've rejected tons of girls before. Every time I reject a girl, that means there's one more opportunity for you!"

Russell groaned and put his head down against the table. William patted his back. "Cheer up. It'll be fine."

 **William:** While Russell is a good friend, I can't help but wonder how he can care so much about the girls in this competition. There's a million dollars on the line! Frankly, Blake can get into whatever antics he'd like as long as it doesn't interfere with my chances of winning.

From the table behind them, Wally flung a spoonful of oatmeal into William's hair. "Haha! Bullseye!"

"Hey!" William whined, turning around. Wally was already preparing another spoonful, this time in Russell's direction.

K.C. mumbled, "Uh, I suggest we move." He yanked Russell and William away from the table just before a barrage of oatmeal chunks came flying toward them.

Team Fire's table was mostly quiet, with the exception of Thomas holding two toy soldier figurines and making fighting sound-effects as he smashed them against each other.

He placed one of them at the top of his mound of oatmeal, and another on the table.

"Sanders, I've reached the top of the hill!" Thomas said in a gruff voice.

Moving the other figurine to the cadence of his voice, he answered, "I knew you could do it, MacArthur!" 

"But... I'm sinking... oh, no!"

"MacArthur, no!"

"The trenches of oat... are consuming me... blergh..."

He imitated a fart-like noise as one of the figurines was completely absorbed by his plate of oatmeal. Hilda giggled while Garrett gave Thomas a blank stare. "Are you done?"

Thomas looked at his plate of oatmeal. "I dunno, ask MacArthur."

"I'm not talking to one of your dolls," Garrett said with disdain.

"They're _action figures,_ dude," Thomas corrected, fishing his action figure out of the oatmeal.

 **Garrett:** For someone built like a 30-year-old, Thomas sure loves to act like a 3-year-old. My team is sub-par enough as it is! I can't have his immaturity holding us back even more.

 **Thomas:** Garrett needs to lighten up, I mean _come on._ This isn't basic training. And, if I were anyone else, I'd be super relaxed. I mean, it must be comforting knowing you're not gonna win since I'm around, right? _(laughs)_

Back at Team Water's table, which still had a crowd of girls watching Blake, Raina clapped her hands and ordered, "Okay, ladies, time to go. Show's over."

The girls began to walk back to their teams' tables, and Blake groaned. He turned to Raina. "Hey, what are you doing? Can't you see I'm _performing_ for the ladies here?"

"I'm trying to eat," Raina replied, probing her oatmeal. She scooped some into her spoon. It slid off of it and slowly inched away.

Blake paused for a moment and let his eyes follow the oatmeal, then looked at Raina again. "Uh, no, I'm talking about getting rid of all of them. You got a problem?"

Raina put her spoon down. "It's pretty hard to eat when you're surrounded by a bunch of annoying, squealing fangirls."

After a short pause, Blake suddenly said, "Ohhhh, I get it. Jealousy. I see." 

"... What?" Raina scoffed, looking up. "Jealousy? Who's jealous of who? I'm not jealous of anything or anyone."

"Aw, don't worry, The Blake Show has re-runs every now and then," Blake assured. "I'll let you know when the next episode's scheduled."

Scott, Bronwyn, and Natalia looked back and forth between Raina and Blake.

 **Scott:** It's nice that the fighting isn't between Natalia and Bronwyn for once. Though this probably isn't a very good substitute.

 **Natalia:** Okay, Blake isn't even that cute, he just has nice arms. He could definitely lift me with those arms. Mmmm...

Blake shrugged. "I'm just saying, all of the _good-looking_ girls were falling over the good-looking _guy._ And, well, um, you were..."

"Think long and hard about what you're going to say," Raina threateningly told him. Blake gulped and opened his mouth to speak, when the floor underneath the dining area opened up and released the contestants.

"Not this again!" Bronwyn screamed as she fell.

Eleanor asked, "Why can't we just land like regular people?"

K.C. looked down and gasped. "Guys, guys, look!"

The ground below them was nothing but a plain of jagged rocks.

"This isn't cool, Chris!" Julie weeped. "I didn't want to go like this!"

The Chosen Ones screamed for their lives. Still plummeting, Scott took action snatched the Jetbootsu off of Blake's feet and ordered, "Everyone, grab on to me!"

Natalia wrapped her arms around his chest. "Sure." Bronwyn noticed this and rolled her eyes, then grabbed Scott's hand. Once everyone was attached to Scott in some way, he yelled, "Jetbootsu!"

The boots kept everyone suspended inches away from the jagged rocks. They all exhaled in relief. Suddenly, they were all caught in a giant butterfly net.

Garrett looked up and complained, "What the heck is going on?" Chris's voice was heard over the D.O.J.O.'s PA system. "Uh, hehe, sorry, gang, minor malfunction. I dropped you off just a little early. We'll be reaching Barcelona, Spain, in just a few minutes! Make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened."

 **Natalia:** Spain has _amazing_ food. But the best part about the food is the hunky waiters that serve it. _(lets out a growl)_

 **Eleanor:** When are we going to France? I'm itching to see a Chausie in her country of origin! If I'm travelling the world for this show, I'm anticipating the chance to have a fully authentic feline experience!

 **Maxwell:** I ended my conversational Spanish class this year with an A-plus. Apparently the way I roll my r's is _perrrrrrrfecto._ No one can position this tongue the way I can.

The butterfly net suddenly released the contestants in a pile in front of a large stadium. The D.O.J.O. skidded to a halt beside the stadium, and Chris hopped out. "We're here! Welcome, Chosen Ones!"

He approached the group and told them, "Alright, gang, we've got two kick-butt Wu to track down today, and both of them are right in there!" He pointed to the stadium and cupped his ear. As if on cue, a loud yell was heard, followed by a man in tattered clothing bolting out of the stadium.

"I love the sound of pain in the morning," Chris chirped. "Anywho, the first Wu you guys need to track down is called the Shroud of Shadows."

Angelina folded her arms. "Ew, a 'shroud'? Those things went out of style, like, centuries ago."

Tina mumbled, "Just like the rest of your wardrobe."

"The Shroud of Shadows," Chris continued, "is a pretty awesome Shen Gong Wu that allows whoever wears it to become invisible."

Russell grinned. "That'll be useful." The girls around him gave him a look of disgust.

Chris clapped his hands to refocus the attention. "Now, we've tracked the Wu to be somewhere in there." He pointed to the stadium, from which another cry emerged, followed by a cheering crowd. 

"What the heck is going on in there?" Bronwyn asked. Chris silently pointed to a sign directly beside the group which read, "Running of the Bulls!"

Bronwyn blushed. "Oh."

Chris pointed to the stadium entrance. "Go, go, go! Don't come back 'til you've found that Shroud!"

As the contestants approached the entrance, Garrett slowly and reluctantly put his arm around Albert and asked, "What's going on?"

"Just excited to see what today has in store for me!" Albert confidently replied.

Garrett nodded. "Oh, that's great. Hey, let's walk this way."

He quickly walked over to Mia and put his other arm around her. "And Mia, how are you?"

"You don't care," Mia monotonously answered.

Garrett quickly took his arms off of both of them. "You're right. Look. The secret to doing well on reality shows is making connections a tightly-knit alliance. And you two seem to be the," he cringed before continuing, "best candidates."

Mia looked at her nails. "I knew you needed an alliance."

"I'd be more than happy to join," Albert grinned. "I was meant to be part of a triumvirate."

"Great," Garrett stated, then he looked at Mia. "What about you?"

Mia shrugged. "Although alliances are so overdone, no one else seems to have made one so far, which makes us the first. Does it count as conforming, then? I'll join."

"Perfect!" Garrett grinned. "We'll make a great team."

"A team within a team!" Albert chimed.

Mia cringed, then asked, "Are you going to do things like that all the time? If so, this isn't gonna work."

 **Garrett:** With that, I've taken control of half of my team! If I can carry them all the way until the teams combine, I'm set for the rest of the game. No one's going to know what hit them.

 **Albert:** Garrett's taken Mia and I under his wing, and I'm excited! Mia and I should make for a great pair. And pairs come in 2's. That's my lucky number!

The contestants reached the stadium, and almost immediately, Bradley gasped. "Look, guys!"

He pointed to the center of the ring, where a matador waved the Shroud of Shadows in front of a bull. Bradley added, "The matador guy's using the shroud as his sheet-waving thingy!"

"It's called a _muleta_ ," Maxwell corrected, but the contestants ignored him as they all entered the ring.

 **Maxwell:** Why doesn't anyone pay any attention to detail anymore? At least educate yourself and respect the culture before you go ahead and interfere with such an important event!

The matador vigorously waved the shroud and the bull charged toward it. He pulled the shroud away and the bull continued to charge, and rammed into a caged section of the arena's border. The cage burst open and released a mass of other bulls into the arena, all enraged.

" _Ay, mi madre!_ " the matador squeaked. He threw the Shroud of Shadows into the air, and it then hooked onto a bull's horn, before the matador hopped over the arena's fence and ran away. The bulls noticed the contestants and instead charged toward them.

Raina gulped. "Uh-oh."

Bronwyn grabbed the Mantis Flip Coin from out of her pocket, then flipped it. "No way am I becoming bull chow! Mantis Flip Coin!"

She soared above the stampede of bulls and flipped on to the head of the bull stringing along the shroud.

As she reached to grab it, Eleanor declared, "We won't give up that easily! Third-Arm Sash!"

The sash around her waist extended, grew, and grabbed Bronwyn, then pulled her back to the crowd of contestants.

The bulls continued charging toward the contestants. "Ahhhhh!"

"Lotus Twister!" Scott yelled. His arms extended and he wrapped them around all of the contestants. "Jetbootsu!" Now holding all of the contestants, he flew up and above the bulls. 

"You're so smart!" Natalia cooed. Bronwyn kicked Natalia, causing her to turn around.

"What was that for?" Natalia snapped. 

Bronwyn faked a gasp. "Oh, sorry, I, um, thought I saw a bug. On your leg. You should shower more thoroughly."

 **Bronwyn:** I'm starting to think Natalia really doesn't know how to take a hint. She keeps throwing herself at Scott and he's _totally not interested._

 **Natalia:** I don't know what Bronwyn's problem is. Scott's obviously into me, and she's just trying to force something between them that _won't_ happen.

Scott flew over to the area between the audience and the arena. He quickly dropped everyone, then apologized. "Whoops, sorry."

Mia stood up and dusted herself off. "Thanks for the _smooth landing._ "

"To which landing are you referring to?" Hilda inquired. "The landing we have just experienced was not smooth at all."

Mia sighed. "I was being sarcastic. As in, meaning the opposite of what I actually said."

Hilda blinked. Mia elaborated, "Sarcasm is used to be funny or to show that you're annoyed. Like, if it's raining outside, you would say 'nice weather.'"

"You have a very strange sense of humor," Hilda frowned. "Rain is far from nice weather!" 

**Hilda:** I did my best to familiarize myself with the idioms and slang words and speech patterns of non-Amish teenagers before I left my home! I think I have begun to master it. I should blend in very well. They will think I am ice cold!

Inside of the arena, the bulls aimlessly ran around and bumped into each other.

Bradley groaned. "Alright, there's no way I'm just gonna sit here and watch while the Wu flaps around in there." He kicked up his skateboard and jumped on it, then rode along the edge of the arena. 

"Oh, gosh, he's gonna die," Julie panicked. She ran over to K.C. and hugged him. "He's gonna die!"

K.C. awkwardly petted her head. "Uhhh, don't worry, he'll be fine."

Bradley stopped when he reached the opposite end of the arena, then whistled loudly. The bulls all turned to him.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Tina asked in disbelief. 

He jumped into the arena, and the bulls all charged toward him.

The contestants gasped and ran to the edge of the arena. "Run!... Get out of there!... Are you crazy?"

Bradley exhaled, kicked up one end of his skateboard, then stomped down on it. As soon as it hit the ground, a giant wave of sand blew across the arena, disorienting the bulls. Bradley stomped again, and the ground shook, causing the bulls to fall over on each other. He then trotted over to Shroud of Shadows and snatched it from the bull that was carrying it, and cheered. "Whoop! Place at the table for Team Earth, dudes!"

"Holy crap!" Angelina and Tina said at the same time. They ran over to him and cheered, with K.C. and Julie following close behind. The other three teams, and Russell, stayed behind.

 **Russell:** Even _Bradley_ gets all the girls. This isn't fair! What is it about me? Am I not good-looking enough? No, that can't be it. Do I offend? _(sniffs his left armpit)_ Hm, a bit. But not enough to keep girls away from me!

 **Bradley:** Score numero one for me! Haha. See? I said it in Spanish 'cause we're in Spain. Wicked.

Chris entered and announced, "And, Bradley nabs the Shroud of Shadows for Team Earth!"

Team Earth cheered once again, and Maxwell suddenly remembered, "Didn't you say there were _two_ Wu?"

"I was getting to that," Chris snapped. "Don't rush me!" Maxwell pouted as Chris continued, "Anywho. Before Max decided to go all smarty-pants on me, I was _going_ to say, your next task is to look for the other Wu revealed today, called the Tangle Web Comb!"

Tina looked at her nails and stated, "I know someone who could definitely use a comb right now."

Angelina glared at her, then with insincere pity, retorted, "Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, I think the spaghetti on your head looks cute."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but, not now, ladies," Chris interrupted.

Eleanor looked around the stadium and asked, "So, where is it?"

Chris pointed to the audience, who looked back at him in boredom. "One of these saps has the comb. I don't know how they managed to get their hands on it, but you've got to find it."

"That involves interacting with society," Thomas jokingly said to Mia.

Chris ordered, "Alright, go! Get that comb! In the meantime, since the bulls are out of commission, we'll need something to entertain these people... Chef?"

Chef came riding into the arena on a unicycle, juggling kittens.

 **Chef:** _(wearing clown makeup and a bright red nose)_ I hate my life. _(unenthusiastically honks a bike horn)_

Eleanor gasped in horror. "What are you doing to those kittens?! Third-Arm Sash!"

The arm extended and collected the kittens as they were tossed in mid-air. The kittens were brought over to Eleanor, who petted them and cooed, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She then walked back to the D.O.J.O. with the kittens.

"To where are you headed, uh, 'home skillet'?" Hilda asked Eleanor as she left.

"I'll be right back!" Eleanor waved.

Meanwhile, the second half of the challenge was underway, with the contestants roaming throughout the audience.

Maxwell approached a young woman and spoke to her in fluent Spanish. After a few seconds, the woman slapped him and moved back two rows.

From a few rows behind him, Wally laughed and asked, "Dude, what'd you say?"

"I just said, 'I want to know if you have a magical comb,'" Maxwell frowned. "I mean, I think I'm using the right words."

Wally chuckled to himself and continued walking.

 **Maxwell:** _(hastily flipping through a Spanish-English Dictionary)_ ...... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay, I deserved that one.

"Hey lady!" Blake called out to a woman sitting near the arena. "Yo!"

She turned around to face him as he approached her. "Listen. So. I wanted to know if you saw some kinda comb anywhere?"

She stared at him blankly. He scratched his head and repeated, "A comb. A cooooooomb."

"I don't think she understands you," Raina said, walking up to the two of them.

"Who asked you?" Blake dismissed. He looked at the woman again, and very loudly, repeated, "A _coooooooooomb._ "

Raina shook her head and walked away.

 **Raina:** I think Blake is just one of those people who thinks he can do _no_ wrong. Man, what could anyone ever see in him!?

 **Blake:** Am I not saying it right? Comb. Cooooooomb. Com-bee. Coo-mb. Hehe. Coo-mb.

The scene switched over to Julie, who was sitting next to a teenage boy.

She sobbed, "And then, they were like, 'If you don't fill this bag up with money, you'll never see your family again!' So what was I supposed to do?!"

The boy listened intently, and Julie continued, "So, I did it. But I never saw my parents or my brother ever again! And I did exactly what they said!"

" _Muy triste,_ " the boy commented. Julie unsurely agreed. "I know, right?"

K.C. noticed her and waved. "Hey, Julie! What're you doing?"

"H-h-hi!," Julie stuttered, "K.C., this is Pablo. Say 'hi.'"

"Oh, hi, Pablo," K.C. blinked. The boy, apparently named Pablo, shook his head. " _No, me llamo--_ "

Julie giggled. "Pablo's so funny! Anyway, I was just having a nice conversation with him."

K.C. rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds... nice. But, we need to find the comb."

"Oh, right," Julie yawned. "Um, I'm just so tired, I hope you don't mind if I sit out for a bit. The bulls were really scary. I'm just so... exhausted..." She faked another yawn and dozed off in her chair beside Pablo.

K.C. admired her, then whispered, "She'd make a lovely corpse, wouldn't she?"

Pablo's eyes widened as he slowly inched away.

In another section of the arena, Mia reluctantly asked a woman, "Hello, do you have a comb?"

" _Que?_ " the woman blinked. Mia awkwardly left without saying anything else.

She bumped into Albert, who gasped. "I had a feeling we'd run into each other!"

"Do you think it's because we're on the same team?" Mia flatly asked.

"That... may have something to do with it," Albert realized. He looked off to the distance and noticed a glimmer. "Hey, I think I see something."

From a few rows back, Garrett overheard Albert and followed his line of sight, then saw the same glimmer in a woman's hair. He chased after it.

As Garrett approached the woman, he saw that the glimmer was the Tangle Web Comb. "Yes!" Garrett cheered.

He reached to grab it, when suddenly, another hand touched it at the same time.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a Xiaolin Showdown," the owner of the other hand stated, which turned out to be Russell.

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Just perfect."

The woman irritatedly looked at Garrett, then at Russell, and attempted to shoo them way.

The contestants gathered around them, as Russell stated, "Garrett, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Let's wager your Third-Arm Sash against my Shroud of Shadows! The game is--"

"Um, wait," Garrett interrupted. A record scratch played off in the distance.

"What?" Russell asked, irritated at the interruption.

Garrett patted himself down, then stated, "I don't have the Third-Arm Sash on me."

He looked to his team, and received a series of shrugs. Suddenly, Eleanor came running into the arena, panting. "Oh! Sorry! I was just... taking care of things."

She ripped the Third-Arm Sash off of her waist and tossed it to Garrett.

As Garrett caught it, Thomas realized, "Wait, where were you? We were busting our butts in this challenge and you were off doing who-knows-what?!"

"Uh," Eleanor blinked. "Um..."

"This isn't the time!" Russell snapped. "As I was saying, the game is the _Dodging_ of the Bulls. First to fall off the arena loses!"

Garrett nodded. "Sounds good."

They stared each other down and chanted, " **Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!** "

Suddenly, the bulls in the arena were no longer disoriented and fallen as Bradley had left them, but up and running even fiercer than before. The arena was lifted and remained suspended in the air. Chef, still on his unicycle, pedaled off of the side of the arena in terror and fell into the audience, along with the other contestants. Garrett and Russell were placed in the center of the arena, and as the bulls charged at them, they chanted, "Gong Yi Tampai!"

Immediately after, Garrett yelled, "Third-Arm Sash!" The arm extended outward and slapped Russell into the side of a bull. At the same time, Garrett ran around in circles to avoid the bulls.

"Cheap shot!" Russell growled. Before he could stand up, a bull's horn hooked on the back of his shirt and began to drag him around. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

From the audience, Tina groaned, "Well, there goes our first and only Wu."

 **Bradley:** I'm gonna be super ticked if Russell loses our Shroud of Shadows. Like, I _just_ got that for our team! I almost became a bull's appetizer for that stupid towel!

The bull continued to drag Russell around, and in the meantime, Garrett continued to run and avoid the bulls chasing him. "This was a terrible showdown idea! Third-Arm Sash!"

The sash attempted to smack the bulls behind him, but to no avail. The bulls only charged even faster.

 **Garrett:** _(panting)_ I never... want to do a showdown... ever... again...

Russell was suddenly unhooked from the bull's horn, and was thrown across the arena.

He slid off of the edge, causing the audience to shriek.

However, one of his hands held him up as he dangled from the edge. "I'm alright!"

The rest of Team Earth breathed a sigh of relief as Russell struggled to get back up.

"Okay, no more playing around!" he declared. "Shroud of Shadows!"

As he wrapped the shroud around himself, he suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, where is he?" Angelina blinked. 

Tina rolled her eyes. "Were you not listening to Chris? The Shroud of Shadows makes you invisible."

Garrett suddenly stopped in his tracks, turned around, and yelled, "Stop!"

A wall of flames erupted between himself and the bulls, causing the bulls to stop and turn around. They began to charge in the direction Russell was last seen. A few of the Chosen Ones from the audience gasped and murmured to each other.

"Perfect," Garrett smugly grinned. Suddenly, a loud _stomp_ was heard, followed by the arena shaking and crumbling.

"What the heck was that?" Garrett panicked. From directly behind him, Russell removed his shroud and barked, "Me!"

Garrett jumped in surprise and lost his balance, causing him to stumble backward and fall off of the arena. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Russell cheered, as the arena and the rest of the stadium returned to its normal state.

The contestants, Chef, and Chris stood in the audience stands, with Russell holding the Shroud of Shadows, Third-Arm Sash, and Tangle Web Comb in his hands. "Hurrah!"

Tina, Angelina, and Julie rushed over to him and hugged him. "You are amazing! ... That was so good! ... Good job, Russell!"

Russell blushed and mumbled, "Aww, well, guys..."

From afar, Bradley folded his arms and nodded in approval. "Good job, man."

"Told you you'd be fine!" K.C. grinned, patting him on the back.

Chris clapped his hands for attention and declared, "And Russell wins the showdown, as well as the Tangle Web Comb and the Third-Arm Sash! And while Team Earth gets to celebrate, it's time for Team Fire to say sayonara to a teamie!"

"What does the _sayonara_ signify?" Hilda curiously asked.

Chris sighed. "It means 'goodbye.'"

Hilda seemed confused. "But, if we are voting off one of our members, it would not be a 'good' bye, but a 'bye' with malicious intent, would it not?"

"Just vote someone off!" Chris barked.

 **Russell:** _I_ won the first showdown for my team! Me! Haha! And the ladies _love_ me for it. Maybe this game isn't gonna be so hard after all.

The Banishment Ceremony took place shortly after. Team Fire sat in the bleachers. They nervously looked at one another in anticipation of the results.

Chris entered with a sheet of paper. "And, the votes have been cast! This was interesting."

 **Garrett:** I told my alliance who to vote for. We're going to dominate this game. Excuse me, _I'm_ going to dominate this game.

"Team Fire, since you haven't been here before, let's go over the rules," Chris recalled. "If I call your name out, it means you're safe. If your name is _not_ called out, it means it's time for you to take off your Belt of Life, walk down the Pathway of Shame, and take the dreaded Drop of Shame!"

He popped up behind the bleachers and quickly said, "And you can never, ever, ever, ever, ever come back."

He then popped up right in front of Mia. " _Ever!_ "

"I get it!" Mia snapped.

Chris backed away. "Touchy. Mia, you're safe. And Hilda! You're safe too."

Hilda clapped happily and swayed from side to side.

 **Hilda:** It is unfortunate that I must choose a friend to send home. I am feeling very down in the dumpsters about this.

Peering into the crowd, Chris added, "And Albert, you also get to live another day!"

"I knew I would!" Albert confidently grinned.

Chris squinted. "Now, for the hard part. Thomas, Garrett, and Eleanor. The next safe contestant is............ Eleanor!"

"Meow!" Eleanor squealed, hugging Hilda.

"And the final contestant to remain in the competition is........."

 **Thomas:** I'm feeling good about my chances. Garrett's got a stick permanently up his butt. No way would anyone want to work with him for much longer!

"Garrett!"

Thomas stood up in surprise. "Wait, _what?_ What the heck?!" 

"Your time's up!" Chris declared, ripping off Thomas's Belt of Life. "Have a nice _drop!_ "

Chef nonchalantly picked Thomas up and tossed him out of the D.O.J.O., then snapped his fingers. "Right, parachute." He picked one up and tossed it after Thomas. "Catch!"

Eleanor asked in concern, "Will he be okay?"

"Probably not," Chris admitted. "And that wraps up episode numero _cuatro!_ That means 'number four,' for you non-Spanish-speaking folk. Tune in next time for another action-packed, exciting episode of Total..... Drama...... Showdown!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Water (3) - Mantis Flip Coin, Jetbootsu, Lotus Twister
> 
> Team Wind (0)
> 
> Team Fire (0)
> 
> Team Earth (3) - Third-Arm Sash, Shroud of Shadows, Tangle Web Comb


	5. Ringing Victorious Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining twenty-one Chosen Ones are dropped in a jungle maze to find the Ring of the Nine Dragons. Little do they know, the Ring is much closer than they expected. One contestant's ego gets the better of them, and on one team, love seems to plague the air. The stakes rise when the teams realize they'll need to work together if they want to make it out of the maze.

Chris was shown in the cockpit area of D.O.J.O, "Last time, on Total Drama Showdown: we shouted _Olé!_... all day... in the best of ways! Haha, two more of my Wu decided to reveal themselves in a bizarre bullfighting ring somewhere in scenic Spain: the Shroud of Shadows and the Tangle Web Comb! In the scheme of things, Bradley turned out to be the hero and obtained the Shroud of Shadows by stealing it from a matador, which _infuriated_ an already-jealous Russell. So much that, he and Garrett faced off in a Xiaolin Showdown of the ages for the Tangle Web Comb! In the end, it was Russell who came out on top when everyone on his team doubted him and Team Fire ousted Thomas due to Garrett's freshly made alliance with Mia and Albert! It's about time the comb got revealed. Some of the girls this season could really use it, if only they knew how to share. Tune in for more chills, spills, and thrills right here, _right now_ , on Total... Drama... Showdown!"

After the theme song ended, the scene faded in as D.O.J.O. shook by the sound of loud snoring. In Team Fire's room, everyone looked restless as the snoring was coming from Hilda. As the camera panned, Team Fire looked insufferable: Eleanor was tossing and turning, still trying to sleep and Garrett had his pillow over his face. Albert had his index finger on his chin, questioning himself on what he should do, and Mia was surprisingly sound asleep. Hilda let out another snore.

 **Albert:** _(tired)_ She snores so loud. _(yawns)_ I don't understand; it may be the one thing I'm not meant to under... t-to under... to un-- _(passes out in confessional)_

"This... is impossible," Garrett motioned, muffled due to his pillow. He took it off and threw it without looking. Weirdly enough, it hit Eleanor.

Eleanor shot up and immediately shouted, "Cats for President! What?!" She peered down and saw Garrett's pillow and threw it back at him, smacking him.

"Hey!" she continued, "I was having such a great dream!"

Garrett retorted, "How can you sleep with-with _that_ constantly buzzing in your ears?!" Hilda let out another louder snore.

"I think I'd rather listen to nails on a chalkboard," Garrett sarcastically mentioned. He looked over to Eleanor and saw her kneeled down and looking under her bench. He looked confused as small mewing noises were heard, "What... are you doing?"

"Meow?" Eleanor responded. She laughed and scratched the back of her head nervously, "Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Garrett raised an eyebrow as Hilda continued snoring.

She mumbled something in her sleep, "Take all you want... eat all you take."

Later on, in the dining area, Maxwell was getting served by Chef. Chef released a weird gray substance on Maxwell's plate.

Maxwell questioned it and mumbled to himself, "I can find better food in the dumpster."

"You get food from there, too? Now I don't feel so bad," Chef asked after hearing him. Maxwell immediately dropped his plate and ran out of the dining area, holding his mouth with his hand. His team saw him blitz out of the dining area.

"What's with him?" Alyssa wondered. Everyone shrugged their shoulders as Wally laughed sarcastically, "It's Maxwell, what do you expect?"

Alyssa brushed it over, "It doesn't matter. Guys, we need to talk. We are sucking so far. We don't have one Wu to call our own."

"We _had_ the Mantis Flip Coin, but some--William--geek who shall--William--remain nameless--William--gave it to Scott!! ... William!" Wally eyed William and continued scarfing his plate of food down.

William frowned, "Well, why don't you do something about it? You're big and strong, what's your excuse?"

Wally got a bit angered, "You wanna go!? _You wanna go?!_ "

He locked eyes with William as Alyssa tried to regain composure, "Guys, guys! This is why we're losing! We need to focus!"

"Wow, she's really barking at them," Raina overheard while eating. Raina looked over at Scott, who was playing chords on his guitar. Raina looked at him in a mesmerizing approach.

"I'm glad our team isn't like that. ... You know, it's better that way. ... I wonder what it'd be like if our team was that disheveled? ... You think it'd be bad?" Raina tried making small talk with Scott only to have him brush it off and continue playing his guitar.

Raina picked up her plate and sighed, "I'll be right back."

 **Raina:** _(sighs)_ I'm horrible at this talking thing sometimes. _(takes glasses off to clean them)_ Typically, I have my head in the books, studying my medical texts. Once, I tried striking a conversation with a butterfly. It flew away toward a road; minutes later, a speeding big truck ripped it apart. I feel like I'm cursed. Hmm... Maybe I can get rid of this somehow. _(pulls out a book to read)_

As Raina was walking back to her seat with another plate of Chef's creation, she heard squealing coming from Team Earth's table. She turned to see that it was Angelina, Tina, and Natalia huddled at Team Earth's table, all over Russell.

"Eeeeeee!! You need anything? ... A fork!? ... A straw?! ... More food?!" The girls were all hounded around Russell, asking if he needed anything. When they backed away a bit, Russell was shown to have the Tangle Web Comb in his hair, the Shroud of Shadows tied around his neck like a cape, and the Third-Arm Sash around his waist.

"Ladies, ladies," he muttered in a deeper-than-usual voice. "Calm yourselves. Listen. Natalia, babe. Can you get me a drink? My victorious bones could use a spritzer."

Tina interjected, "I'll get it for you! She'll probably poison the drink somehow!" Tina nodded her head and left Russell's side to get a drink, which infuriated Natalia. She ran after her, "Excuse _you_ , he didn't ask you to get the drink!"

Tina's voice trailed off in the distance, "Get back here, you dumb bimbo!"

"So," Angelina embraced Russell. "How's about you use one of those Wu?"

"Whaaaaat?" Russell said with confidence. "You mean like this!? Tangle Web Comb!" Russell took out the comb from his hair; it activated and shot out vine-like strings shot out of the object. Russell was aiming for Chef Hatchet in front of him but, due to not focusing on the Tangle Web Comb, the strings made a U-turn and headed for the dining area entrance.

"So, it's because of all those gold medals I got, I had to _legally_ accept second place even though I actually won in the last event, too! If not, they would sue-- Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Blake was bragging while coming into the dining hall with Bronwyn when the strings nabbed and entangled him. The strings threw him against the wall and ensnared Blake immediately.

Russell winked at Angelina, " _Oops_." This caused Angelina to growl, "Ooooooh, Russell."

"It's good to be the king," Russell nodded, crossed his arms, and put shades on.

"Blake!" Bronwyn yelped in shock. She ran to his aid, "What happened!?"

Blake grunted and struggled. He lied to Bronwyn, "Nothing I can't handle!" Raina and Scott ran out to the entrance of the dining area to see Blake trapped.

He continued to wiggle, "No worries! I've gotten out of--unh--bigger--unh--problems than this before!" The rest of Team Water exchanged looks, shrugged their shoulders, and walked back in.

 **Scott:** Hey, if the guy says he can handle it, he can handle it, he can.

 **Bronwyn:** We probably would have hurt his confidence if we tried helping. My music teacher always taught me about confidence and how it shouldn't be injured. _(points to left breast)_ My confidence is right here and I cry when it gets hurt.

At that point, Albert was on his knees, dragging his way toward the dining area with exhaustion.

"Hey, hey, buddy," Blake whispered to him, still tangled up. "Can you help me out here?" Albert continued to drag his body toward the dining area.

He stopped and looked at Blake with scorn, "The gods say everyone deserves a giant middle finger today. I'm tired." He continued in the dining area and passed out upon entrance.

K.C. looked up and saw Albert, "Is he okay?!"

Julie smacked her lips and rolled her eyes, "Please, he doesn't _know_ what pain is." K.C. rushed over to Albert's aid.

He picked Albert's head up to see that he was only sleeping, "Oh, he's just knocked out. Boring." K.C. immediately dropped Albert back on the ground and walked back over to his table.

As the rest of Team Fire walked in, Chris skipped in behind them, "Morning, competitors! How's my elemental elves?" Groans were heard across the room as Chris smiled, "Great!! You'll all be happy to know that the next Wu has officially revealed itself! It's really close! I mean, _really_ close! And this one's a--Wait."

Chris stopped in his tracks and peered across the room. "We're short one hothead and one crybaby. Where's Hilda and Blake?"

Bronwyn pointed behind Chris, "There's Blake..." Chris looked behind him to see Blake trying to chew off the strings from the Tangle Web Comb.

"This is not impossible! I will conquer you!" Blake shouted out a battle cry. Chris laughed enchantingly and walked over to Blake. He swiftly ran his finger along the Tangle Web Comb's strings and they ripped apart off of Blake.

"How... How did you do that?" Blake wondered. Chris retorted, "Nobody bothered to listen to the rest of my explanation for the Tangle Web Comb. It is one of my more difficult Wu to master. It requires _absolute focus_ to use _and_ to get out of."

Chris walked back into the dining area, "So, that's one..."

"Oh," Eleanor raised her hand. "I think Hilda is still sleeping. My ca-- I mean 'I' didn't get much sleep last night and neither did Albert." Eleanor pointed at Albert who was still passed out at Chris' feet.

"Chef!!" Chris shouted out. At that point, Chef Hatchet walked over to Albert and dumped a bucket of cold water on Albert.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Albert jumped up and immediately began shivering. Laughter was heard from the Team Water and Team Wind tables.

"Ahh, Albert! Glad you could join us!" Chris shouted as Albert slowly walked over to his team.

Chris called out, "Now, Chef! Go do the same for Sleeping Beauty in there!"

Chef looked confused, "I can't! I don't have any more water! _You_ won't pay the bills for this stupid thang!" Chris stared at Chef for a few seconds and then shrugged his shoulders.

"As if I care about her, her loss!" Chris continued. "The Wu that we're looking for this time is the Ring of the Nine Dragons. It--" Chris stopped again as D.O.J.O. came down to a calm landing in a forest area.

The main hatch to D.O.J.O. opened and Eleanor was the first out, "Wow, a regular landing? Someone deserves a medal."

After the contestants were out of D.O.J.O., Chris walked out in front of them, "Alright. Now, if I can say things without getting interrupted again, the revealed Wu is the Ring of the Nine Dragons. This is one of our more dangerous Wu and should only be entrusted to those that are worthy of its use. It has the power to turn one person into as many as nine. Now--"

" _Nine_ people?!" Angelina happily shouted. "Do you know how much more I could get done in the day without actually doing anything?!"

Tina obviously interrupted, "Isn't one of you enough?" Angelina got upset with this comment and stamped her foot into the ground, causing a small quake that made Tina fall to her hands and knees.

"Hmmm, that position suits you," Angelina slyly said, causing K.C. and Julie to laugh.

Chris grunted and cleared his throat loudly, "Me no likey interruption... y. Listen up, the Ring of the Nine Dragons is sensed greatly around this forest. I believe it's located somewhere in this jungle maze. This maze will test your skills as warriors and as friends. The Ring of the Nine Dragons does a lot more than divid--"

"Talk is cheap!" Blake commanded. "The strong take action! Let's go!" Blake immediately ran into the forest with the rest of Team Water trailing behind him. While trying to catch up, Bronwyn tripped over a ladybug and hit a tree, causing her to fall backward. Raina came back for her and dragged her seemingly unconscious body and caught up to Team Water.

"But, but--" Chris started.

"They're getting away! After them!" Bradley yelled out. He immediately began running but didn't hear any footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Julie and K.C. watching Angelina and Tina fawn over Russell, who still had all the Wu around him.

"Why... Why don't _you_ go handle that?" Russell lavished and winked at Bradley. "I have a few other things to tend to. Let's go work on our tans, ladies!" Russell began to walk off with Tina and Angelina behind him, squealing.

 **Bradley:** _(groans and slams hand on confessional desk)_ That little runt thinks he's king of the skate park because he won one stupid showdown! I mean, I respect him and he's _(pause)_ okay to me, but he has a huge ego. He needs to realize we're still in a competition. And, I plan on making sure he realizes that. _(picks up skateboard)_ Even if I have knock sense into him and his tag-a-longs.

"No, no, no, dudes," Bradley yelled over toward them. "We go this way. This way. We have to get that ri--" Bradley was cut off by hearing Team Wind run into the maze and chase after Team Water.

Chris intervened, "Maybe you guys need to listen about the Ri--"

"Great! Now, we're losing! I can't do losing... not again!" Bradley interrupted Chris and motioned to his team to follow them. Russell rolled his eyes and walked toward Bradley's direction as they delved into the forest as well.

Chris groaned, "Isn't _anyone_ going to listen about--"

"Let's go, guys!" Garrett yelled out to Team Fire. With Mia at his side, he looked over and saw Albert passed out again at Eleanor's feet, who was staring him down intently.

 **Garrett:** _(smacks forehead)_

Team Fire was seen darting into the forest with Eleanor carrying Albert. As they departed into the forest, Chef came out of D.O.J.O. carrying Hilda, who was awake now. He set her down next to Chris.

Impishly, she wondered, "What did I miss?"

Chris smacked his forehead, "Perhaps, _you_ will listen to everything. Everyone else is the forest looking for the next Wu, the Ring of the Nine Dragons. It--"

Hilda yawned and covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, boy, another ring. It may go great with this one I already have. I found it at home after herding." As Hilda walked away, Chris looked closely and saw that the ring on Hilda's hand actually _was_ the Ring of the Nine Dragons.

"W-wait! Hilda! _Hilda_!!" Chris called out to her, to no avail.

Chef looked confused, "What you need her for?"

"Well, I was going to say that Team Fire has already won because Hilda already owns the Ring of the Nine Dragons, but... having the teams find out this way may be better for the show!"

"Boy, you speakin' nonsense! What you mean!?" Chef yelled back.

"I _mean_ all they know is that the Ring of the Nine Dragons can turn you into as many as nine people, but what they don't know is that the Ring divides everything about you: your power, your maturity, your potential, your strength, everything! So this may be good for the show! Venture on, you idiots!"

Hilda walked through the maze in hopes that she would find someone.

She sighed, "I wish I had one of those newfangled whoosie-whatsits to find this Ring of the Nine Dragons." At that moment, the ring on Hilda's finger began to glow and Hilda was separated into three copies of herself, making four total. The Hildas blankly stared at each other.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh," one Hilda muttered. Another one began chewing on her own hair and making moaning noises.

"Pretty, pretty!" a third Hilda squealed as she knelt down and picked up a flower. She gave it to the last Hilda, who stuffed it down her dress.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay," the first Hilda rapidly said. "Uhhh, we go. Go. Uhhh. PEOPLE. Go find people. Find people! So we can find thingy!"

"Ohhh, yes, find people! ... People find for thingy! ... Find all the thingy!" the other three Hildas agreed with the first one happily. the four Hildas shook their heads and the same time and quickly ran off toward the maze.

Team Water reached a dead-end.

"I think we need to turn around," Raina observed the thick wall of forestry.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "What was your first clue, genius?" Raina immaturely stuck her tongue out at Natalia.

Scott went over to Raina and patted her on the back, "Okay, guys, let's chill. Raina's right, let's go this way." As they turned around, Raina sighed soothingly.

 **Raina:** _(sighs again)_ He said I was right. Me! _(blushes)_ Where are these feelings coming from?

Scott lead the way for Team Water with Raina attached to one of his sides and Bronwywn, now awake, attached to the other. Blake and Natalia watched them all in confusion from behind. At that point, they ran into Hilda.

"Hug!!" she screamed with glee. Team Water exchanged looks.

Natalia walked over to her and turned to her team, pointing at Hilda, "Is she serious? Is she serious?"

"Hilda," Scott started. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?" Hilda ran over to Bronwyn and hugged her, "HUG!!!!"

Bronwyn patted her back uncomfortably, "Aww, I like you, too, kid." Due to Hilda's strength, she then clenched even harder on Bronwyn, suffocating her.

Bronwyn began turning red, "... 'Elp me!"

"It's not like we have a definite team leader," scenes switched to show Alyssa talking to the rest of Team Wind. Team Wind was walking through pathways trying to find the Ring of the Nine Dragons

"Well, whoever it is," William mumbled, "he needs to be considerate and passionate about the arts..."

"... he needs to be informative, adept, impertinent..." Maxwell continued.

Wally finished, "... and he should be able to pound the competition into a pulp."

"And _that's_ why it should be me!" Wally, William, and Maxwell all said at once.

"You!?" William scolded Wally. "You couldn't lead a paintbrush to an easel! You need to have finesse in being a leader amongst men."

"Excuse me?" Alyssa intervened. William immediately blushed, "Well, men and the beautiful Alyssa. And Isadora, I guess, but she's always by Alyssa's side."

"Hey! I can be my own person! I just don't talk that much," Isadora miraculously replied. William rolled his eyes.

"Okay, cool," he continued. "But, as I was saying, if anyone should be leader, it should be--" William was cut off when Hilda came running at Team Wind with her arms out. Hilda was moving so fast, flames were trailing behind her.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she yelled out a noise like an airplane and, with her arms, knocked down William, Alyssa, Isadora, and Maxwell. When she got to Wally, she was knocked down.

As Wally picked her up, the rest of Team Wind exclaimed, "Hilda?!"

"What's she doing here?" William abruptly asked. Wally clenched his fists, "I don't know, but she's the enemy. Can I pound her?"

Alyssa snatched Hilda away from Wally, "No, you certainly may not 'pound' her."

"No, no! Let go! No, no, no! Want play! Play now!" Hilda spoke in gibberish.

Wally looked confused, "What? Why does she sound like that?"

Maxwell snooted, "Sound like what? It's _Hilda_."

Alyssa sighed, "C'mon, guys, let's look for Team Fire." The rest of Team Wind gasped as Alyssa wondered, "What?"

"You want to _help_ the enemy?" Wally shockingly asked. Alyssa nodded which made everyone else exchange looks.

 **Maxwell:** So much for victories in the competition and the Ring of the Nine Dragons. Alyssa only yearns to succor everyone!

"Can't we just leave her here?" William wondered. He looked at Hilda who was running around Alyssa, making airplane noises by blowing raspberries. William continued, "Look at her, she seems pretty self-sustained."

"None of you guys have hearts!" Alyssa cried. "You should all be ash--" Alyssa stopped. "Shhhh, listen." Commotion was heard near Team Wind. As they ran to see who it was, they saw that it was Team Earth and Team Water, each with a Hilda.

Upon noticing the two Hildas, Maxwell immediately turned and saw the Hilda that they had in their team. After alternating between the Hildas, he finally spoke, "What is going on?!"

"So, there's three?" Bronwyn spoke out.

"No, shaz, Sherlock," Angelina dissed Maxwell.

Bradley spoke out, "We thought there was only two when we bumped into Team Water. And, now, well... there's another one."

Maxwell stared at the situation at hand, took a pause, and then yelled from confusion, "...... _What is going on_!?!?"

Russell pointed out, "Wait, look at her--uh--'their' hand or hands! Look what she's--uh--they're wearing!"

K.C. mumbled, "Great job, murder any other sentences today?"

Russell got angered, "Shroud of Shadows!" The shroud that Russell was wearing glowed and turned him invisible.

"Oh, c'mon, no fai--" K.C. stopped in his tracks when his underwear was hitched sky high.

"Guys, focus!" Julie snapped at them. "Oh, what do I care? We're gonna lose again anyway."

Scott made a conclusion, "Well, Hilda already has the ring. It looks like Team Fire wins. Where _are_ they?" As everyone began looking around, two of the Hildas began dancing and laughing while the third one snapped a branch off a tree and began fighting the other two. The three teams set off to continue the maze in search of Team Fire.

"Worst challenge ever," Eleanor, still carrying Albert, spoke out in a different area of the maze.

Mia corrected her, "No, the worst challenge ever is waking up to this failing world every morning. It's the same every day. It sickens my soul. You know, way down there." Confused, Eleanor stayed quiet. Garrett trekked behind everyone, "This maze is endless. I'm beginning to think Chris doesn't know what he's talking about."

Mia interjected again, "His sense of fashion is atrocious, he laughs at everything that _isn't_ funny, he cares about people that have no inert interest in him. I'm sure he'll be alone in the future, and you're worried about what he says all the time?"

Garrett agreed, "Good point."

Chris was then shown to be watching each team as cameras were hidden in the forest maze. Angrily, he shouted from inside D.O.J.O. in a P.A. system synced into the forest, "I can hear you, dudes!"

Mia yelled back, "Great! You know, constructive criticism is what the world needs! I just chose to start with the runt of the litter!"

"Mia, your mouth is going to cost you a ticket out of this game!"

 **Chris:** _(breathing in a paper bag)_ She doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm cool! I'm collected! Everyone digs me! ... _(continues to breathe in the paper bag)_

"You guys hear that? That sounds like Chris... and Mia!" K.C. deduced.

Alyssa nodded, "I think we're on the right track, let's keep moving! Wait, where are the Hildas?"

Russell looked up, "There!" The three Hilda copies were shown bouncing on tree limbs.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" the Hildas were happily shouting.

Raina got scared. "No, that's dangerous! Someone get them down! They could injure themselves!" Bronwyn gasped and took the opportunity, "Jetbootsu!"

The boots Brownyn was wearing activated and lifted her calmly for one second, then went haywire and slammed her into the tree. The vibrations caused the Hildas to fall, squealing all the way down.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Russell activated the Wu and vines shot out of the comb. Fortunately, they tied around the Hildas, however, they were still falling. Raina and Scott ran over to where they were falling and jointly caught them.

Raina blushed, "Great work, Scott."

"Thanks! Same to you!" Scott replied. Bronwyn, recovering from her impact with the tree saw this and frowned.

 **Raina:** _(laughing and hiccuping)_

 **Bronwyn:** What is _this_ now!? Isn't Natalia enough? Everyone needs to back off my man!! _(eyes widen)_ I mean 'back off Scott'! Scott! Is what I meant! _(laughs)_

"It came from over here!" Tina shouted. Teams Earth, Wind, and Water ran and saw Team Fire staring at Mia, who was yelling upward at Chris' voice.

"Yeah? Well, maybe it's time for a change! Maybe then, you'll get some respect! You're not worthy of my words!" she yelled.

Chris looked at his cameras and noticed that everyone joined together, "Ahh, the gang's all here again. Mia, I'll deal with you in a moment." Chris began laughing, "And I see you guys have three Hildas--oh, make that four." The final Hilda fell out of a nearby tree on Albert and Eleanor.

"Owwwwwwww!!!" Eleanor yelped. Albert woke up again, startled, "What?! A monster? A psycho killer!? Chris' ingrown toenails!?"

"I'm gonna let that one sliiiiiiiide, Albert," Chris replied from a hidden source.

"Wait, he can hear us!?" Albert questioned, surprised.

Tina groaned, "Where have you been?"

Chris laughed even more, "You guys wanna listen to me now and not interrupt this time? Yes? Okay, good! Before you all ran into the forest like wild monkeys, I was trying to tell you that the Ring of the Nine Dragons is stronger than you think. Yes, it can divide you in up to nine warriors, but that's all it does. It divides everything about you, _everything_. As you can see by Hilda. Hilda divided by four equals trouble."

Garrett gasped, "Wait, she has the Ring? That means we win the challenge, right!"

"It would look like that, wouldn't it?" Chris asked. "But there's still the obstacle of you losers getting out of the forest. I'm not gonna just rescue you. What would be the fun in that?! The true winners will be the team that finds D.O.J.O. first! Last place will be casting someone off again in our Banishment Ceremony! Good luck! You'll need each other for this!"

"What does he mean by that?" Eleanor cluelessly wondered.

Garrett shrugged his shoulders, "Brush it off. Let's go, Team!"

Chris interrupted, "That. That right there is what I mean. Splitting up worked _so_ well for you all just a few minutes ago! And, look, you're back together again! Why don't you all try a new tactic?!"

Looks were exchanged, some crossed their arms at others, menacing growls were heard in the background.

"Guys, he has a point," Alyssa explained to everyone. She looked ahead and saw a long stretch to the D.O.J.O. "And look! Chris and the plane is right there! Let's do this... together!"

Blake looked annoyed, "Fine, whatever! Let's go!" Everyone seemed to be in agreeance and all began running toward D.O.J.O.

The group ran into a huge obstacle within the maze.

"Aw, c'mon!" Julie looked down at the bottomless pit. "What maze has a chasm?! It's hopeless, guys."

"No worries. It can't be that deep," Maxwell replied. He took a rock and dropped it down the chasm and waited to hear it hit the ground. "Anytime now."

As Isadora walked over to see the chasm, she tripped over a golden stick in the ground and fell down the chasm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed as she plummeted.

Everyone gasped but Blake took action, "Lotus Twister!" The Lotus Twister wrapped around his wrist and Blake's arms stretched downward and grabbed Isadora, stopping her from falling. He pulled her back up to her team and she ran to Alyssa, hugging and whimpering to her.

"You... you saved me," Isadora looked at Blake.

Blake's indifferent expression turned into a small smile, "No sweat." Wally pulled the golden stick out of the ground and realized that it was a sleek, golden sword in the ground, "It's a sword."

"What do you suppose it means? ... That's a cool sword ... Oh, wow!" Team Wind gathered around the sword that Wally clutched.

"Nevermind it, let's get everyone across here!" Alyssa told her team. Team Wind agreed and stood behind the rest of the competitors. They thrusted their hands forward and enormous gusts of wind enveloped everyone, which transported them across the deadly chasm.

"Great work, everyone!" Maxwell panted.

Wally looked at William, "You could have helped more, you know." William smacked his lips and walked over to Alyssa.

 **Alyssa:** I guess some things never change.

"Looks like it's our turn now," Mia ran ahead and saw that the next obstacle was a wall of flames.

Bronwyn ran behind him, "Are those real!? They could burn this whole forest down!" Blake walked over to them, "They don't seem to be real. Flames spread; these are just staying in the same spot." He walked over and reached into the flames with his finger only to get it singed.

"Ow!" Blake yelped, sucking on his index finger. "How is that physically possible?" Raina and Maxwell both put their hands on their chins.

A flashback showed Chris buying an item from a man in a truck in front of the forest.

"Sign here, here, and here," the man told him. Chris did so and, afterward, the man snapped his fingers. Workers fled from the back of the huge moving truck and set up the fake wall of flames.

"There you are, sir. One wall of flames, retardant to trees and all forms of plants!" the man happily said. He tipped his hat to Chris.

Chris laughed, "I still don't see how this is possible, but I know a great way to have fun with it!"

"Don't question it," the man gruffly said, getting back into his truck. Chris gave him a look.

As the man slammed his door, Chris waved, "Have a nice day!"

"Don't tell me what to do," the man drove off immediately.

With the flashback over, the one Hilda that wasn't tied up with the vine-like strings from Russell's Tangle Web Comb picked up a rather large, yellow, star-shaped object with a red jewel in the middle of it.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Hilda motioned and gave it to Garrett. He took it and then noticed the flames were getting out of hand and almost hit Hilda.

"Look out!" he said, pointing his finger at Hilda with rigor. With this action, the flames began to die down a bit as Hilda walked over to her team.

"What do we do now!?" Angelina wondered. "I can't afford to die!"

Albert, now awake, stepped in front of Angelina and said in a dramatic voice, "You let me handle this." She gasped as he slowly walked over to the firewall.

He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head, "This... is my destiny. To save you all." He immediately lifted his head, opened his eyes and stared at the wall. Albert crossed his hands and arms in front of his face, gathering energy.

"Destinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he uncrossed his arms swiftly, like a fan, and, at that point, the fire rose and enveloped around his arms. He hoisted both of his arms up and reached for the sky.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Albert let out a battle cry and the fire around his arms shot upward at blazing speed and interacted with the Sun within seconds, causing the Sun to sparkle and shine brighter.

"Whoa," Russell looked up and took his shades off in awe.

Scott was extremely impressed "Dude."

Wally stared blankly at the sky.

"Let's move on," Albert said in an austere tone.

 **Albert:** _(spazzing)_ That was so awesome! Did you see what I did!? Didja? Didja!? _(imitating himself)_ I was like 'Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' And the fire was like _(flails arms)_ 'Whoooooooooooooooosh!' And my arms were like 'I got this!' And I was like 'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' and the Sun was all _(smiles and hits a high note)_ And I-- _(confessional cuts off)_

The contestants forged on.

"There, there's D.O.J.O!" Albert yelled as she began to run.

"Ahahahaha, no," Russell smugly said as he pulled the comb out of his hair. "Tangle Web Comb!" More strings shot out of the comb and headed toward Albert.

Russell smiled, "Naturally, it comes to me." As soon as he said that, the strings made a beeline for Russell and Team Earth and they entangled them, the members of Team Wind, and all four Hildas. They all hit the ground instantly.

"Looks like it really _did_ come to you!" Wally said, annoyed. "If I could move my arms, I'd wail on you right about now."

"Now do you realize that yesterday was probably just luck? You don't know how to handle these things!" Bradley snapped at Russell. Russell ignored him.

Scott and Bronwyn ran after Albert and said at the same time, "Stop him!" Bronwyn began running toward Scott and accidentally tripped over Scott's legs, causing them both to fall.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Raina shouted from behind. She flipped the coin and caught it, turning her body into a human coin. Her flipping caught up to Garrett and Mia, as she knocked them down, but Albert had already reached D.O.J.O.

Albert jumped in the air, "VICTORY!!!"

Chris hopped next to Albert, "And, there you have it! With the Ring of the Nine Dragons in Hilda's possession and Albert reaching D.O.J.O., it looks like Team Fire wins two times over!" Chris looked around and then stopped at Albert. "Where is everyone?" Albert pointed back in the maze area to show everyone else either tangled up or on the ground in pain.

Chris chortled, "No pain, no gain, everybody!!" Everyone began groaning at the sound of the horrible saying.

Scenes switched to show all the teams at the Banishment Ceremony.

"Okay, so!" Chris started. "For doing the worst job in my opinion, it looks like we would find Team Earth on the chopping block." Team Earth gasped in shock while the rest of the teams let out sighs of relief.

"Wait, Chris!" Tina raised her hand. "Why are the other teams here, then?" Chris walked over to the teams.

"Well, if you were listening, I said 'would find'. _Would_. Personally, due to her smart mouth, I wanted to kick Mia off the show today..." Mia winked at Chris to get on his nerves.

Chris groaned, "But, since Albert won, I'm deciding to spare everyone tonight! That's right! No elimination, rest easy, blah, blah, blah! And, as if I'm going to let Team Earth kick _Russell_ off, because I know that's what you're all thinking. The fun's just getting started! Anyway, Albert!" At the sound of hearing his name, Albert sprang up and walked toward Chris.

"For winning the challenge today, I will award you with these," Chris took his hands from behind his back to show that he was holding a spherical, blue orb in one had and a brown, metallic fist in the other hand.

"What are they?" Albert wondered as Chris handed them to him.

"They... are two Wu. You have earned them. The blue orb is called the Orb of Tornami. Upon activation, it has the power to unleash mighty floods and storms. The fist-shaped one is called the Fist of Tebigong. Obviously, it's a fist. When it's activated, you are able to cause many tremors, earthquakes, and other earth-related, drama-filled corruptions. Heh, if you think about it, the Orb of Tornami would be perfect for Team Water and the Fist of Tebigong would be great for Team Ear-- What are you doing?" Chris stopped when Albert started to walk away from him. He walked over to Team Water and handed Scott the Orb of Tornami and threw Bradley the Fist of Tebigong.

"What.. what are you doing!?" Garrett steamed out.

Albert looked back at Garrett and smiled, "The right thing. Chris is right, these are better off with the other teams."

"Too bad, so sad for them! They didn't win them! Those belong to _me_ \--uh--the team!" Garrett replied.

"I'm doing the honorable thing," Albert told Garrett. "Plus, why don't you check your pocket? And, Wally, look at what you have." Wally lifted up the golden sword that Isadora tripped over earlier and Garrett pulled out the star-shaped object that Hilda found.

Chris gasped "You guys already have those, too!?" He was blown away, "That there is the Star Hanabi, it has the ability to create firestorms and manipulate fire from any angle! And in Wally's hands is the Sword of the Sword of the Storm! It's different than any other sword, it can't cut through anything. But, it has the power to create some of the biggest windstorms this T.V. show will ever see! I'm impressed, you guys each seem to now have your own special Wu. It's no different from others. Albert, that was very mature of you to just give them up like that--I wouldn't have done it but that has definitely made things interesting!"

 **Garrett:** Albert and I need to have a talk. Yeah, blah, blah, blah, it was a nice gesture and everything, but he just gave away two of the Wu that _we_ could have used. No way is that happening again.

Chris walked in front of the screen, "With the teams still in tact and Hilda in one piece, the elements are surrounding our players and they are beginning to learn just what they can do and what powers they have. Will this all blow up in their face? Will Raina continue crushing over Scott?" Chris stopped and looked off-screen, "Yeah, what was up with that?"

A cameraman answered him, "We don't know!"

Chris continued, "Whatever. _And_ will we see any more drama!? You bet we will! In the next installment of Total... Drama... Showdown!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Water (4) - Mantis Flip Coin, Jetbootsu, Lotus Twister, Orb of Tornami
> 
> Team Wind (1) - Sword of the Storm
> 
> Team Fire (2) - Ring of the Nine Dragons, Star Hanabi
> 
> Team Earth (4) - Third-Arm Sash, Shroud of Shadows, Tangle Web Comb, Fist of Tebigong


End file.
